CODE:CHARLOTTE
by Alexavis
Summary: its summer and A.X. continues to attack. crystal and odd have a baby, and i become a character in the story! sequal to CODE:GARDIAN. JxA UxY OxCrystal WxSapph A.X.xBurgessa
1. school's out

chapter 1 end of school.

burgessa- yay sequal time!!  
kioshie- yep!!  
kasi karra- lets get the disclaimer done.  
linkmasta- we do not own code lyoko,  
burgessa- or the songs world without danger code lyoko owns it.  
kioshie- the other side of me by hannah montana,  
kasi karra- or what time is it cause high school musical people own it.  
goth-odd- we do own crystal, A.X., olivia, xana 2.0,  
sombersongwolf- lyoddstal, and the stingmoths.  
goth-odd- hey your name changed.  
burgessa- well duh sombody got her bannaed for a stupid reason and she had to get a new account.  
sombersongwolf- and its easyer to type my new one than the old one.  
linkmasta- oh if you see inset name its telling you whos singing what part.  
all- ok enough chit chat to the first chapter of CODE:CHARLOTTE!!

Crystal raised her arms and the gym got quite. "Thank you thank you," she said into her micraphone. "We want to thank you for all being so supportive in our battle against A.X. Now lets celebrate and start our SUMMER!!" Crystal yelled as Odd started strumming his electric guitar. The lights dimmed and everyone went crazy.

crystal  
The other side  
sapphire  
The other side  
both  
The other side of me

crystal  
By day, I play, The part in every way  
sapphire  
Of simple sweet, calm and collected  
crystal  
Pretend, to my friends, I'm a chameleon  
sapphire  
Can make a girl feel disconnected

crystal  
Feel like a star, A super hero  
sapphire  
Sometimes it's hard to separate  
both  
Got too much on my plate

If you could see, The other side of me,  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell,  
I hold the key (the key), To both realities,  
The girl that I want you to know, If only I could show

crystal  
The other side...  
sapphire  
the other side,  
both  
I want you to see  
crystal  
The other side...  
sapphire  
the other side  
both  
The other side of me

crystal  
Inside, I try, To make the pieces fit right,  
A jigsaw puzzle everywhere  
sapphire  
Cause I flip the script, So many times I forget,  
Who's on stage, who's in the mirror

crystal  
Back in the spotlight, The crowd is calling  
sapphire  
The paparazzi and the fame  
both  
It can drive a girl insane,

If you could see, The other side of me,  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell,  
I hold the key, To both realities,  
The girl that I want you to know, If only I could show

crystal  
The other side...  
sapphire  
the other side  
both  
I want you to see  
crystal  
The other side...  
sapphire  
the other side  
both  
The other side of me

crystal  
Down inside I'm not that different,  
Like everyone I have a dream  
sapphire  
Don't wanna hide just wanna fit in,  
Sometimes it's harder than it seems

both-  
f you could see, The other side of me,  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell,  
I hold the key, To both realities,  
The girl that I want you to know,

If you could see, The other side of me,  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell,  
I hold the key (the key), To both realities,  
The girl that I want you to know, If only I could show (yeah)

crystal  
The other side...the other side, I want you to see (yeah!)  
sapphre  
The other side...the other side, The other side of me  
crystal  
The other side...  
sapphire  
the other side  
crystal  
I want you to see  
sapphire  
The other side..  
both  
the other side of me

the crowd was screming like crazy as the next song started.

odd  
One day when I came home at lunchtime,  
I heard a funny noise.  
Went out to the back yard to find out if it was,  
One of those rowdy boys.  
Stood there with my neighbor called Peter,  
And a Flux Capacitor.

william  
He told me he built a time machine.  
Like one in a film I've seen,  
Yeah... he said...

odd, william, and ulrich  
I've been to the year 3000  
Not much has changed but they lived under water.  
And your great great great grand daughter,  
Is doing fine, doing fine.

ulrich  
He took me to the future in the flux thing, and I saw everything.  
Boy bands, and another one and another one ... and another one!  
Girls there with round hair like Star Wars float above the floor

william  
We drove around in a time machine,  
Like the one in the film I've seen..  
Yeah... he said...

odd, william, ulrich  
He said, I've been to the year 3000.  
Not much has changed but they lived under water,  
And your great great great grand daughter,  
Is doing fine (doing fine).

I took a trip to the year 3000.  
This song had gone multi-platinum.  
Everybody bought our 7th album.  
It had outsold Kelly Clarkson.  
I took a trip to the year 3000.  
This song had gone multi-platinum.  
Everybody bought our 7th album, 7th album, 7th album.

odd  
He told me he built a time machine.  
Like the one in a film I've seen,  
Yeah...

william  
I've been to the year 3000.  
Not much has changed but they lived under water.  
And your great great great grand daughter,  
Is doing fine, doing fine.

ulrich  
He said, I've been to the year 3000.  
Not much has changed but they lived under water.  
And your great great great grand daughter,  
Is doing fine, doing fine.

odd  
He said, I've been to the year 3000.  
Not much has changed but they lived under water.  
And your great great great grand daughter,  
Is doing fine, doing fine.

odd, william, ulrich  
He said, I've been to the year 3000.  
Not much has changed but they lived under water.  
And your great great great grand daughter,  
Is doing fine, doing fine.

The crowd cheered nearly drowning out the final chords of the song. "I can't hear you," Crystal called with a smile on her face clearly enjoying herself. The crowd screamed louder as they started the next song.

crystal  
There is a world, that is virtual and different.  
sapphire  
It can be so cold, make us stand up for what's right.  
both  
Our hope through our life, is if we reset it to the start!

Here we are, going far, to save all that we love;  
If we give, all we've got, we will make it through.  
Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world;  
Today, make Evil go away!

Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all.  
Code Lyoko, be there when you call!  
Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall.  
Code Lyoko, stronger after all!

crystal  
A world of machines, it can shadow human nature.  
sapphire  
And all that we need, is the way to find the answer.  
crystal  
But one thing is sure,  
sapphire  
you can count on us for good!

both  
Here we are, going far, to save all that we love;  
If we give, all we've got, we will make it through.  
Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world;  
Today, make Evil go away!

Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all.  
Code Lyoko, be there when you call!  
Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall.  
Code Lyoko, stronger after all!

crystal  
We'll do our best, to never let you down.  
sapphire-We're up to the test, to turn this world around!

both  
Here we are, going far, to save all that we love;  
If we give, all we've got, we will make it through.  
Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world;  
Today, make Evil go away!

Here we are, going far, to save all that we love;  
If we give, all we've got, we will make it through.  
Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world;  
Today, make Evil go away!

"One more song before we start the dance and let you loose for the summer! Come on everyone! Join in! What time is it?"  
"Summertime!" everyone called.  
"Whooooooooo"

Crystal  
What time is it?  
the crowd  
Summertime!  
everyone  
It's our vacation.  
What time is it?  
Party time!  
That's right, say it loud.  
What time is it?  
Time of our lives. Anticipation.  
What time is it?  
Summertime!  
School's out. Scream and shout.

odd  
Finally summer's here.  
Good to be chillin' out.  
I'm off the clock. The pressure's off.  
Now my girl's what it's all about.

crystal  
Ready for some sunshine.  
For my heart to take a chance.  
I'm here to stay, and I'm moving away.  
Ready for a summer romance.

odd and crystal  
Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah we're out.  
Come on and let me hear you say it now. Right now.

jeremy  
What time is it?  
all  
Summertime!  
It's our vacation.  
aelita  
What time is it?  
all  
Party time!  
That's right, say it loud.  
olivia  
What time is it?  
all  
Time of our lives. Anticipation.  
xana  
What time is it?  
all  
Summertime!  
School's out. Scream and shout.

sapphire  
Play by the rules.  
No summer school.  
I'm free to shop til I drop.

william  
It's an education vacation.

sapphire and william  
And the party never has to stop.

sapphire  
We've got things to do.  
We'll see you soon.

william  
And were really gonna miss ya all.  
yumi  
Goodbye to you and you.

ulrich  
And you and you.

yumi and ulrich  
Bye bye til next fall!

yumi  
Everybody ready,  
ulrich  
going crazy, yeah we're out.  
yumi and ulrich  
Come on and let me here it now. Right now.

all  
What time is it?  
Summertime!  
It's our vacation.  
What time is it?  
Party time!  
That's right, say it loud.  
What time is it?  
Time of our lives. Anticipation.  
What time is it?  
Summertime!  
School's out. Scream and shout.

crystal and odd  
No more waking up at 6 AM.  
Cuz now our time is all our own.

sapphire and william  
Enough already. We're waiting.  
Come on, let's go.

all  
Go out of control!

Alright.  
Everybody.  
Yeah.

School pride. Let's show it.  
We're champions, and we know it.  
Wildcats! We are the best! Red, white, and gold.

girls  
When it's time to win, we do it.  
We're number one. We proved it.

boys  
Let's live it up. Get the party down.  
That's what the summer's all about.

olivia  
What time is it?

crystal  
Summertime is finally here.

all  
Let's celebrate.

crystal and sapphire  
Wanna hear you loud and clear now.  
all  
School's out.

jeremy and aelita  
We can sleep as late as we want to...

all  
It's our time!

sapphire and william  
Now we can do whatever we wanna do.

xana  
What time is it?  
all  
It s summertime.

We're lovin' it.  
Come on and sing it loud now!

What time is it?  
It's party time.

Let's go have the time of our lives.

"Lets start the dance!!" Crystal called as Jeremy started to play Sandstorm. The crowd went wild as everyone started dancing.  
Back stage the group put away their instruments with smiles and high fives.  
"So all the parents agreed to let us stay?" Crystal asked. Yumi texted Aelita who was helping Jeremy D.J.  
"Yeah they believed us," Odd said.  
"Aelita and Jeremy said yes," Yumi reported.  
"goodie! now wes can fight and no worry 'bout parents!!" sapphire shouted.  
"well i knew me, sapph, aelita, xana, and olivia would have no problem" crystal added.  
"hey come on! now that A.X. is weak we were planning on going on our first date." odd said excited.  
"that's right you two have been together for months and not a single date." yumi said.  
ulrich leaned over to odd and wispered. "so you gonna lay a move?"  
"only if you do one on yumi hotshot," he wispered back. ulrich walked away with a weird face. soon the others went their ways.


	2. a little surprise

chapter 2 a little surprise

burgessa-chapter 2 is here!!  
kioshie- this is where the sequal gets a little more intresting  
linkmasta- mmmhmmm! eating choclate  
burgessa- CHOCLATE!! takles linkmasta  
all-...  
kasi karra- disclaimer we do not own code lyoko  
linkmasta- we do own crystal, A.X., sapphire, runs away  
goth-odd- olivia, xana 2.0,  
sombersongwolf- and lyoddstal  
kioshie- the movie they see is made up. if its real then...  
kasi karra- we just came up with a name odd would like to see  
linkmasta- get her off of me!! runs smack into a walk  
all-enjoy! anime sweatdrops

* * *

odd and crystal headed for the movies.  
"i vote we see attack of the zombies from goo lagoon!" odd said looking over the movies playing.  
"seen it, hated it. special effects sucked." crystal replied.  
"ok then how about cyber robotics from Pluto?"  
"ok!"

Crystal and Odd sat on the edge of their seats envolved in the movie. It was the best part. The climax where the Cyber Robotics were about to take over the last human standing on Earth.  
Outside the theater the winds began to pick up. Almost gently at first, but it quickly became dangerous almost hurricane like winds. Cars turned over and rolled across the street leaving trails of red sparks as they slid across the asphalt. Trees bent to their limit as they were unable to stand straight in the wind. House roofs creaked as they gave one last effort to stay attached to the main house. Pedestrians ducked as bricks, shrubs, glass, and other items flew over head into the angry swirling sky.  
The Tornado finally touched down and all chaos broke loose . . .

"A.X.!" odd and crystal exclaimed jumping from their seats and running out of the movie theater, narrowly avoiding a big man with a tower of popcorn, candy and drinks. Outside in the fierce winds they gasped at what they saw. Ruins of the buildings around them. they turned and ran towards the factory. crystal dialed sapphire's number on her cell.  
"crystal! you's ok?" sapphire asked as the wind picked up again.  
"yeah me and odd are heading for the factory. you and the others there?" Crystal's voice rang over the speaker phone of Sapphire's cell phone. The rest of the group except Xana was scattered around. Jeremy was on his computer with Aelita next to him. Ulrich and Yumi were on one of the beds. William watched Sapphire as she talked to her cell phone and continued to pace up and down the hallway. Olivia sat on the other bed in Jeremy's room staring at her toes.

"xana made it to's the factory but we's trapped in school. no ways out!"  
"ok we'll handle the tower"  
"hurry sis the building is... whoa!!." William tackled Sapphire as the ceiling caved in. Sapphire lost her grip on her cell phone and it ended up crushed by the ceiling, but everyone else was all right.  
"sapph! sapph!" crystal yelled.  
"we better hurry." odd said. crystal nodded as they reached the factory.

"transfer odd. transfer crystal. scanner odd. scanner crystal. virtualization!" xana said. the super computer beeped and a red exclamation mark appeared on crystal's digital envolope. "crystal! somthing went wrong with your transfer! are you ok?"  
"yeah everything's ok." she replied, landing on the grassy terrain of the garden sector.  
"i wonder what went wrong..."  
"i'll check it out later. right now tornados could hit the factory at any minute!" crystal said setting off for the tower with odd.

ten hornets were waiting for them.  
"laser arrows!" Odd fired three laser arrows. The first hit a hornet, the second was caught in the explosion, and the third went threw the smoke and took out another hornet.  
"vine knot!" Crystal called as she jumped into the air and raised her staff. Vines rushed over the ground at an amazing rate. The three vines lunged and grabbed 3 hornets. Crystal swung her staff and the vines constricted causing the hornets to explode.  
a few minutes passed and they were rushing into the tower.

CRYSTAL ODD  
CODE  
LYODDSTAL

the tower turned light blue and xana launched a return to the past.

odd and crystal skipped the movie this time and went straight for the factory. Xana was already there scanning the transfer file. She got out of her seat and let Crystal take over. "You're not going to like this," she whispered as Crystal sat down.  
Crystal nodded as she started scanning. The results came up and she shook her head in disbelief. She scanned it again and again and again, but she kept getting the same results and the disbelief almost overwhelmed her.  
odd yawned and walked over to the computer. "find anything?"  
"yeah but i think the thing's busted."  
"why's that?"  
Crystal was a little speechless. She looked at Odd, but was unable to answer. "it's saying she's pregnat and you're the father" Xana finally answered.


	3. power down

chapter 3 power down

burgessa- didnt see that coming did ya?  
kioshie- i sure didn't  
linkmasta- defintly a cliffe type of thing  
goth-odd- you know everyone knows the disclaimer by now.  
sombersongwolf- yeah so lets start this...  
sapphire- hello readers of burgy's story!!  
burgessa- sapphire what are you doing here?  
sapphire- mes have fun with you guys!!  
kasi karra- get back in the story!!

burgessa- yeah... grabs a papaya oh sapph!!  
sapphire- the papaya of doom!! runs into wall and passes out  
all- ... lets start the chapter...

"pregnant!?" odd said shocked.  
"it could have happened when the two of you merged when A.X. attacked earth." xana said, thinking of the different possibilities. Xana was clearly not as affected as Odd and Crystal were.  
"i was feeling dizzy when i woke up this moring." crystal said.  
"i say we keep this a secret for awhile from the others." xana said.  
"agreed" Crystal and Odd said almost before Xana had finished the sentence.

it was around lunch time and the gang had the cafateria to themseves.  
everyone stared at crystal as she ate. she was eating more like odd all of a sudden. xana gave crystal what she didnt eat without asking or being asked and odd did the same with his seconds.  
"uh did you two switch stomachs?" ulrich said, mashed potatoes falling from his surprised mouth.  
"Urf… No!" Crystal mumbled with a full mouth.

cr**ystal POV**  
i was scarfing down my lunch. I never had done this before, but I was so hungry. who knew a baby takes alot of food to feed when you're pregnat.i started coughing as I drank some water .  
"are you ok crystal?" odd asked me.  
"Just… Water went down wrong way… I'll get over it…" i mumbled after my coughing fit. "I'll be right back!" i ran out of the cafeteria to the bathroom.

**odd POV  
**'This is gonna be very hard…. i wonder when we will have to tell them" i whispered to xana.  
"That's obviously going to be when we let the cat out of the bag." xana wispered back.  
"When did kitties get rounded up in baggies?!" Sapphire yelled after hearing xana's last comment.  
we all turned to stare at her.  
"Is there something you need to do kids? Like save the world?" Jim asked.  
"Uh not yet J im! We'll let you know! No Sapphire no kitties are in baggies…" William said.  
"Oh… Ok Blacky…"

**crystal POV  
**--Bathroom--  
"Ok no one else in the stalls…" i said to myself. i ran into a stall. i started throwing up.  
"Ow… It hurts…"

**odd POV**  
--cafeteria--  
"Crystal's been in there for an awfully long time…" i said out of the blue.  
"I'm sure she's ok Odd." Ulrich said.  
"maybe..."  
"ill go check on her" xana said getting up.  
"I'll go to," Sapphire said starting to get up.  
"NO!" Odd and Xana nearly screamed quickly.  
Odd kind of laughed at himself. "I mean. Crystal is um um . . ."  
Xana rolled her eyes. "Crystal will be fine," she said as she turned and half skipped half walked out of the cafeteria and headed for the bathroom.  
Everyone turned their attention from Xana to Odd.  
"Anything else you want to say?" Jeremy asked.

**normal POV**  
xana walked into the girls bathroom.  
"crystal you ok?"  
"uhh...  
not very..." she said slowly walking out of the stall. her stomach bulged a little.  
"whoa!! that baby grows fast!!" xana said pointing her finger and the obvious.  
crystal wobbled as she walked to the door. xana grabbed her and helped her out. she dialed odd's cell.  
"yeah xana she ok?" he asked  
"yeah she's just goin through one of those pregnat moments."  
"How would you know? Nevermind. xana get to the factory a tower just activated. i'm not telling the others. it doesnt seem to be very gaurded so it's not big"  
"sure thing"  
"Activated tower," Xana said closing the cell phone and helping Crystal out the door. "He said it's small and that he won't warn the others." Crystal nodded as they exited the bathroom and headed for the factory.

--factory--  
A.X. was sitting in the computer chair.  
"A.X.!!" odd yelled. he charged at him only to be thrown off. A.X. shot xana with electicity.  
"i have no time for the two of you. i have other business to attend to." he said turning to crystal. he hit her with black smoke. crystal cried out in pain. her eyes flickered between her own and A.X.'s symbol.  
"the baby..." she said before being fully posessed. she walked down to the supercomputer room. odd followed her, while A.X. disappeared.  
"crystal!!" he yelled. but it was too late. she turned the supercomputer off and ripped off the lever. she and odd passed out.

"uhhh..." xana got up slowly. she went to the supercomputer and noticed that the computer was off. She quickly tried to turn it on and couldn't. she went to the source and found both odd and crystal unconcious. she quickly du g in her pocket for her cell and dialed sapphire's number.


	4. the baby

chapter 4 the baby

burgessa- ok so i gave everyone a vacation and...  
sapphire- burgy!! takles me  
burgessa- excuze for a sec grabs flame bazoka and chases sapphire around with it  
sapphire- yous knows the disclaimer!! enjoy de chap!!  
burgessa- sapphire!! we do own charlotte (c this chapter)

* * *

  
"xana, wheres yous, odd and crystal go?"sapphire asked.  
"just get to the factory ASAP!!" xana yelled slamming the phone shut.

the others got to the factory to find the problem. crystal was holding the lever to the supercomputer's power, and both her and odd were unconscious.  
"what you's do?" sapphire yelled, grabbing xana and lifting her off her feet as she gave her a shake.  
"nothing!! A.X. possessed crystal and he did this!!" Xana yelled trying to defend herself.  
sapphire dropped xana and ran to crystal and shook her. "sis! sis!!"  
the room started glowing and the supercomputer turned on.  
"do you think it's my father?" aelita asked.  
"could be" jeremy said back.  
"uhhh" odd said getting up. "i feel like i was hit by a truck..."  
"make that two..." crystal moaned sitting up with help from xana.  
"uh sis...when yous get fat?!" sapphire yelled.  
"i'd rather not talk about it."  
"you's sounds like jim"  
'oh god... i think its time odd' crystal groaned telepathically.  
'now? a tower activated!!' odd telepathically said back.  
"tower!" they said together.

"Virtualization," Xana said as the Lyoko Warriors dropped from the sky.  
In front of the warriors 20 stingmoths stood prepared to attack.  
"I don't Have Time For THIS!!" Crystal nearly screamed. Whether she was really mad or in pain no one would ever know.  
Crystal raised her staff with both hands and it looked like the earth had given up it form. It cracked and almost all of it came up. There were only a few small islands left for the Lyoko Warriors to jump around or stand on. The stingmoths looked around in confusion as one of them plummeted to its death.  
The others started firing as Crystal sent the boulders in. Some stingmoths were blown up as they ran into each other and some died more horendous deaths. One of the few remaining stingmoths looked around and saw Crystal and Odd as they entered the tower and the ground returned to normal. It didn't have another thought after that, because it blew up when the other Warriors attacked it.

CRYSTAL ODD  
CODE  
LYODDSTAL

the tower turned light blue. then it darkened to purple and lightened back to light blue again and again. finally it settled with a mix of the two. Inside the tower Crystal screamed.  
"crystal are you ok?"  
"i think...the baby wants to be born now..."  
Crystal scream got louder and louder as it echoed across the sectors. Her cries of pain caused the tower they were in to glow brighter and several other towers in Lyoddstal glowed brighter as if in response. The terrain around the Lyoko warriors also began to glow and the remaining stingmoths disintigrated with tiny cries that couldn't be heard over Crystal's screams.  
Suddenly the glow was gone and Odd and Crystal were standing outside the tower. Crystal was on her back on the ground getting her breathing back to normal while Odd held a little baby girl.

back on earth everyone was admiring the baby.  
"what's her name?" ulrich asked.  
"how bout charlotte? sapph that was our mother's name." crystal said (A/N my language arts teacher has a daughter named charlotte. so you know why her name is that. whats cool is her husband is my social studies teacher from last year. )  
"me's likes!! what  
happened to our's mom?" sapphire asked.  
"well...," Crystal said her happy complextion turning sad. The baby looked up with it's big eyes as if waiting for the story. "When I was six I went to a dinner party with mom and dad. It was a great party and we had so much fun. We were on out way home when a man ran the stoplight," Crystal nearly whispered. Everyone was shocked. "I was the only one to survive," Crystal said lowering her head and letting the tears fall. Odd knelt down next to Crystal and put his arm around her whispering it will be all right. Sapphire started to cry, she had never known her parents and now she knew why. She turned and buried her head in William's shoulder. He wasn't sure how to calm her, but he did stroke her hair as she let the tears spill.


	5. burgessa in the story

chapter 5 burgessa is in the story

burgessa- the titles right, im in the story!!  
all- lucky!!  
burgessa- hey somber, olivia is you so stop whining!!  
sombersongwolf-mummbles

* * *

"Well this is akward…." Crystal mumbled rocking the baby as it began to wake.  
"I'll say and I have a feeling it will get worse…" Odd complained.  
"sapphy!!" yelled a brown haired girl appearing as if from no where. She ran over and jumped on Sapphire.  
"burgy!!" sapphire said takling her attacker to the ground and then wrapping her in a bear hug.  
"me missed you!!" the girl said  
"Great someone new," Ulrich muttered rolling his eyes.  
"who are you?" odd asked  
"hi im sapph's sis from her adoupted family!! my name is burgessa!" she said  
"burgessa? thats a weird name" odd said.  
"says the boy whos name is odd!"  
"what how did you..."  
"me a spy. me know everything!"  
"that and mes told her and send pictures of color" sapphire included.  
crystal and odd felt a tower activate.  
"burgy wes gots to deactivate the tower" sapphire said.  
"sapphire!!" every one yelled.  
"its ok. me know franz. me know whole story ! me want to help!!" burgessa said.

at the factory 3 ninja got out of the elevator and were making a run for it when the Kids jumped down in front of them. They skid to a stop and quickly changed direction. Burgessa and Sapphire took and breath and let it out at the same time. They stretched 0their arms in the air and quickly put them down as they dashed forward. With a quick cartwheel and a front flip both girls slammed the heel of their foot into two of the ninja's heads. They both moaned as they fell over, one unconcious the other dead. The last one didn't stop running and made it successfully out of the building.  
"what yous waitin for? come on!" burges sa yelled standing in the elevator, She pushed her glasses up and smiled as the fading sunlight flashed on her lens. Sapphire waved her hand beckoning them to hurry.  
"wow sapph, now i know where you got your craziness from" crystal said catching up with the two girls in the elevator. sapphire just replied with a stupid grin on her face.

in the lab were more ninjas. burgessa pulled out a small black stick that extended and she bashed them on the heads. Together everyone was able to take down all of the ninjas and save Xana who was tied in up in the chair next to the supercomputer.  
"no one messes with me!" Burgessa said.  
"wows me not know you can use extendy stick" sapphire said. it was burgessa's turn to reply with a stupid grin.

down stairs in the scanner room the gang found out the terrible news. One of the towers was completly destroyed and sparks were flying from broken wires behind another one.  
"let me go first" burgessa begged jumping in the first scanner. The others didn't have time to argue. The doors closed and Xana ran the virtualization program.

-on lyoddstal-  
burgessa landed on her feet after an unnecessary backflip in the air. she didnt have her glasses anymore. she wore a dark pink tank-top that had a triangle cut above the chest. she had a dark pi nk mini skirt and a light pink jump suit underneath the top and skirt that covered the legs, feet, and arms. she h ad a dark pink staff like sapphire's and crystal's but light pink hearts replaced the stars.  
"wowy i's look alsome!!" she said

-factory-  
there was sudden crash and there were some lasers fired.  
"we've got a major problem on our hands" olivia yelled from the scanner room.  
crystal dashed for the elevator to make sure charlotte was okay with jeremy.  
"the third scanner was just destroyed by a tarantula." Jeremy said catching a few seconds of video from a camera before the taranchula shot it.  
"we will just have to use franz's program to deactivate the tower." jeremy said. he retrived the program and started it. The program was starting to run when a red exclamation mark began to rotate on a screen. "We'll have to activate this in a tower," Jeremy said.  
"i read you loud and clear!" burgessa said.

-lyoddstal-  
burgessa concentrated on her staff. it morphed into a pink and green camo colored overboard which she rode to the tower. A.X., knowing a rookie was the only resistance, had only 3 krabes protecting the tower.  
Burgessa bent her knees and grabbed hold of the overboard with her right hand. She jumped into the air and concentrated on her overboard as it morphed back into her staff. "Hearts of Pain," she called as she landed on the ground and stopped with a small puff of dust. Pink and red hearts flew from her staff and punctured through the first krabe. It stag gered for a second before blowing up.  
Burgessa started running again as her staff morphed into a bow. She pulled to arrows out of thin air and fired them. Both the arrows hit their targets and the krabes exploded.  
She morphed her bow into a staff again as she entered the tower. She floated to the top of the tower and stared at the interface.  
"what i do now?"  
"just put your hand on the interface and thats it." xana replied. more bangs could be heard from the scanner room. burgessa put her hand on the interface.

BURGESSA  
CODE

_what should i put?_ she asked herself. then she got an idea

HEART

jeremy activated the program. the tower deactivated. the ninjas and tarantula disappeared.  
"return to the past now!"


	6. trobles and

chapter 6 trobles and...

burgessa- im bored...  
kioshie-yeah...  
kasi karra- chapter 6 already...  
linkmasta- you guys know the disclaimer  
goth-odd- and the claimers...  
sombersongwolf- is it hot in here?  
burgessa- oh snap!! the ovens on fire!! 'puts out fire'  
all- enjoy... 'all eat burnt cookies' yuck

* * *

**odd POV**  
2 months had passed. Charlotte grew fast and looked about 7 years old. We were no closer to defeating A.X. then when we were on his last attack, and he hadn't attacked in a month. Everyone here was getting worried and fidgety.  
"If he's waiting this long he must have something big planned" Olivia said.  
Boy was Olivia right.  
I was walking around the front of the school. The sky flashed gr een and then pink and I swore it was raining popcorn when I was knocked out.

**Crystal POV**  
Something was wrong. I could feel it. The sky grew dark as he appeared.  
I was in my room; sapphire was out and about again. Most likely out with William. I sighed out of boredom. I sat thinking about what A.X. could be planning. Flashes of lighting filled the sky outside. Then suddenly everything went black, and I was out cold…

**yumi POV  
**Lighting filled the sky as I rushed home trying to beat the rain that would in evidently come. Suddenly I was surrounded by smoke, and my not being able to breathe, made me pass out.

**Charlotte POV**  
Xana and I were playing games together. We heard Olivia's surprised shriek coming from her room. We ran to her room but she wasn't there. We checked everyone else's room and they too were gone. Even aunt sapph, mommy and daddy.  
"Charlotte the factory!" xana yelled grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door and into the gloomy night. Lightning touched ground around us as we raced to the factory.

No trace of anyone.  
"Mommy, daddy! Where are you?!" I cried.  
"A tower is active. A.X. must be the cause of this!" xana slammed her fist on the keyboard.  
"I'll go" I said boldly.  
"I'm going too. It's too dangerous for you to be alone" she said typing up a few programs. "I have a plan, but it is very dangerous and I'm not sure if it will work."  
Charlotte nodded. "What's the plan?"

**xana POV**  
We landed in the flame sector. I was wearing a black version of yu mi's form with my symbol in red all over. charlotte was wearing a blue jump suit, with a purple tanktop, with a blue heart and purple paw print in the heart , printed on the top. she had a short purple skirt. she had odd's paws but the markings on them were blue. her staff looked like a robot claw that held a blue orb. inside the orb was her symbol again, this time a purple heart and blue paw print. her hair was still blue and her purple bangs.

In the distance I saw guardians. Each one held a member of the gang.

**Normal POV**

Xana and Charlotte landed and prepared for battle.  
A.X. laughed. "You two think you can defeat me alone?" he called raising his arms. Three scorpions appeared in front of him.  
Xana virtualized her long bow and raised it above her head making it circle at a dizzying speed. "Activate!" she called slamming her bow into the ground. The bow imbedded itself into the ground and the ground began to fissure.  
A.X. watched as the fissures raced in every direction. There was at least one fissure headed toward every monster and himself. "Fire," A.X. screamed, but it was too late.  
The scorpions blew up as the fissures hit them. The ground began to break and fall apart. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" A.X. screamed as the ground beneath him gave way and he began to fall.  
Xana stood her head down concentrating on her bow as the sector around her fell apart. Each of the other members let out their own scream as they to, fell into oblivion. Charlotte tried to keep her footing, but she to fell. Xana pried her bow from the ground and looked around to see what was left of the flame sector. It was one of the deadliest obsticale courses ever. All that was left was a bunch of floating rocks floating over nothing. One wrong jump and you were a goner.  
"Devirtualize," Xana whispered. Slowly her body devirtualized.

In the factory  
"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Charlotte screamed as Xana stepped out of the scanner.  
"Calm, calm, calm . . . calm," Xana said trying to calm Charlotte down. Charlotte took a couple of deep breaths before responding much calmer.  
"What did you do?" she asked.  
"I'll explain upstairs," Xana said making her way to the elevator. Upstairs Xana sat in the chair and pulled up a few empty screens. "There's Odd and Burgessa," she said watching the blinking dots as a map appeared.  
"What did you do?" Charlotte asked again.  
"I destroyed the flame sector and set up a special program. The Lyoko Warriors have "disappeared""  
"disappeared?"  
"They are hidden somewhere in the Lyoddstal world. They could be anything from a rock to a data file to themselves. "Odd and Burgessa prepare to devirtualize."

Somewhere in the digital sea  
"So that is your plan," A.X. said staring at a map. "All of the Lyoko warriors' signals are blocked and no one knows where they are. It will now be a race to free each warrior. hmmmm the two called Odd and Burgessa are already there . . . Neither is the one I want, but I guess I'll give them Odd," he said with an evil smile.

In the Factory  
"Devirtualize Odd," Xana called. Odd devirtualized on Lyoddstal and appeared in the scanner downstairs. "Devirtualize Burgessa," Xana called hitting enter.  
Downstairs Odd staggered out of the scanner and turned to the next scanner as it opened. Odd waved his hand in front of his face as more smoke then usual issued from the scanner. "Burgessa?" Odd half coughed, half called. "Burgessa?!" he called again, but the scanner was empty.


	7. saving ulrich

chapter 7 saving ulrich

burgessa- oh my god!! you made me gone!!  
kasi karra- 'grins' yep and you'll love what will happen next  
burgessa- 'gives kasi the evil eye' but you gave me a good idea for this chapter  
sombersongwolf- what is it?  
goth-odd- tell us!!  
linkmasta- 'shakes head' you big oaf's... read the chapter!  
sombersongwolf-whats an oaf?  
burgessa- i know!! that was today's vocab word in laguage arts!! an oaf is a stupid person! that makes perfect since for goth-odd  
goth-odd- HEY!! i'm not...never mind...  
story burgessa- hahahahahaha!!  
burgessa- oh look story me is here.  
story burgessa- goth-odd a oaf hahahahahahahaha!!  
goth-odd- grrrrrrrrrrrrr 'takles story burgessa'  
burgessa- whoa whoa goth-odd.  
sombersongwolf- story burgessa is needed in the story!!  
linkmasta- yeah. beat her up later!!  
burgessa and story burgessa- HEY!!  
kasi karra- hey anybody know where kioshie is?  
kioshie- 'rushing in' sorry im late!! my mom took me shopping.  
all- well you know the disclaimer!! enjoy!!

* * *

Weeks had passed and nothing happened.  
Charlotte sat with her hands wrapped around her knees as she gently rocked back and forth to the time of music as it ran through her head. Another tear fell down her already tear stained face.  
Odd stared at the screen a second longer before leaving Xana to her buisness and going to sit by charlotte. He put an arm around her and held her close.  
"Will we ever find her?" she asked Odd looking up into his eyes with her big robin's egg blue eyes.  
Odd sighed. "I don't know," he answered.  
"I don't know about finding your mom, but lets go save Ulrich," Xana said turning around with a small smile.  
The others brightened at the idea as they jumped up and ran to the scanners.

_transfer . . . scanner . . . virtualization . . . _

Odd, Charlotte, and Xana floated in the water of the ocean sector.  
"Ulrich!" Odd exclaimed seeing his friend standing proud, but unconscious in a yellow bubble of energy.  
"You're too late," A.X. said with a smile as he appeared on the other side of the bubble.  
"No we're not! Frozen shards," Charlotte called swinging her staff. Shards of ice the length of her arm appeared in front of her and fired forward. A.X. easily dodged them. Swinging his arm wide he called out his monsters.  
"Lets see just how strong you really are," he said with a laugh as 5 hornets flew through the water.  
"Laser Arrow," Odd called firing three arrows and destroying two hornets.  
"Frozen shards," Charlotte called again destroying two other hornets.  
Xana clenched her fist in front of her and a glowing red long bow appeared in her hand. Silently she pulled two arrows from no where and loaded the bow. "Digital pain," she whispered as she let the arrows fly. The arrows flew towards the hornet, spiraling around each other faster and faster until it almost looked like one big glowing black and red arrow. The hornet was hit and it exploded.  
A.X. nodded as he watched the scene play out before him. He smiled as the tower behind him activated.  
"The tower!" Odd exclaimed.  
"I'll get it!" Charlotte exclaimed in response.  
"Will you?" A.X. asked. He held out his hand and an orb of dark energy built in his hand. It was like a magic ball showing them another scene. Burgessa floated in an orb of black energy over a pit of bubbling black darkness.  
A tiny file of data fell from somewhere into the darkness. As it hit the "surface" of the darkness it exploded into thousands of tiny fragments and the others knew that it was completly destroyed. Charlotte gasped.  
"Burgessa," Xana whispered.  
"Deactivate the tower and Burgessa falls," A.X. whispered disappearing.  
The others looked at each other defeated. Charlotte laid a hand on the orb of energy around Ulrich and it disappeared. Ulrich floated down gently, still unconcious. Odd caught him in his arms.  
"Devirtualize," Xana whispered shooting the others with thin yellow arrows through the heart. Odd and Charolette coughed as they staggered out of the scanners. Xana appeared in the third scanner holding Ulrich up.  
"Ulrich?" Odd asked.  
"He should be fine after a few hours of sleep."  
Charlotte looked into the distance distracted.

**Somewhere in the Digital Sea**  
A.X. stared at Burgessa's body as if floated in the black energy orb. "Soon I'll have enough towers activated and enough power to create Zenon and then," A.X. stopped speaking and began to laugh. "nothing will stand in my way."


	8. saving william

Chapter 8 saving william

burgessa-ok goth-odd you can LET GO BEFORE I GET THE PERV VIRUS AGAIN!!  
goth-odd-hehe uh bye! 'runs away'  
kioshie- well at least you arn't gonna kill kasi  
kasi karra- she actuly like what i wrote now  
linkmasta-yeah.

sombersongwolf- and lets not get the perv viruses. they do crazy things to people.  
linkmasta- yeah she keeps having perv-jeremy, perv-tetsau and perv-n-ulrich attack me!!  
burgessa- you guys know the disclaimer. enjoy the chap!!

* * *

Xana stared at the computer. "A.X. has activated three towers so far and no one else has shown up yet," she sighed.  
Ulrich beat his fist against the ground. "There must be something we can do!"  
"There is!" Odd and Charlotte exclaimed as they jumped up and ran to the elevator.  
"What?!" Ulrich asked tripping over his feet. He threw himself into the elevator and tucked himself into a ball as he rolled into the back of the elevator, barely missing the elevator doors.

_transfer . . . scanner . . . virtualization . . ._

**somewhere in the digital sea**  
"Some one else has shown up," A.X. whispered watching his own map of Lyoddystal. A little pink light lit up. "Ah! It's Aelita," he said with a little evil excitment. He turned his back on the map and looked at Burgessa floating over the pit of darkness.  
"You weren't my original target, but this will be an interesting experiment," he said with an evil smile as the orb floated closer to where he was standing. He put his hand out and it went through the barrier created by the orb. He sketched out his symbol on her left hand. His claws leaving scars as they went.

**in the factory**  
Xana watched as the towers power was used. "What is he doing?" she asked as the towers returned to neutral. Xana stared at the screen confused.

**somewhere in the digital sea**  
Burgessa opened her eyes and the orb disappeared. She fell to the floor and landed in a crouch. "Yes master," she whispered reverently.  
A.X. put his hand out and five hornets appeared. "Destroy them," he commanded.  
Burgessa nodded as she and the scorpions disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

**lyoddstal**  
Odd, Ulrich and Charlotte landed in the garden sector and looked around.  
"Now what?" Odd asked.  
"Look!" Charlotte exclaimed pointing above their heads. "There's Aelita!" Aelita floated in an orb of pink energy, but she was so high up that the pink energy was only a tiny point against the green canopy.  
Ulrich turned around in time to see the black cloud appear. "Guys?" he asked. Odd and Charlotte quickly turned around ready to attack.  
Burgessa stepped out of the cloud of smoke and looked forward with red eyes, her irises vertical slits.  
"Burgessa?" Charlotte asked.  
The five hornets flew out and surrounded Burgessa. She swung her staff in front of her. "Broken hearts," she screamed. Fragments of red hearts that might have been heart shaped flew out and attacked the small group.

**In the factory**  
Xana watched as the battle played out. She changed the screen so she could watch each character carefully. She smiled as Charlotte shot a hornet on its way up to Aelita.  
Xana's eyes grew wider as she caught sight of Burgessa's hand. Xana typed for a few seconds and froze the scene. "That was his plan," she whispered.  
Quickly she began typing again.

**On Lyoddstal**  
The battle continued to rage on, but everyone knew the out come.  
"Leave them and return," A.X.'s voice came from no where.  
Burgessa nodded. "Yes master."  
"NO!" Charlotte yelled. She fired another shard at the cloud of smoke, but it did nothing. Charlotte fell to her knees and pounded the ground.  
"She'll be fine," Odd said trying to comfort Charlotte.  
Ulrich not quite sure what to do. He sighed as he took off. Jumping from tree to tree, occassionaly using his swords in the tree trunks, he made his way up to Aelita. "Ae . . . William?" Ulrich asked really confused.  
Inside the bubble of pink energy Wililam floated. Ulrich nearly fell off the tree in confusion. He shook his head and sighed again as he reached in the bubble and grabbed William's arm. The bubble immediatly vanished.  
Ulrich gasped as he felt the full weight of William's unconcious body. The only think keeping him up in the air was his slipping grip on his sword. "ODD?!" Ulrich called.  
Odd and Charlotte looked up. "Oh no!" they exclaimed as they watched ulrich loose his grip and start to fall.  
"How do we save them?" Odd asked.  
"They'll just devirtualize on impact," Charlotte stated watching as Ulrich accidentaly let go. Ulrich watched William fall and knew he couldn't help. He fumbled to get his other sword, but he didn't need to. Ulrich felt the wind knocked out of him (a 20 life point deduction) as he landed on a newly virtualized overwing.  
"Thanks Xana," he said shaking his head. Slowly he floated down to the ground. His feet hit the ground as William finished devirtualizing. Ulrich looked at the spot where William had been laying and jumped when his other sword fell from the tree top and imbedded itself into the ground.  
"Hurry you guys," Xana said. "I'll take care of William, but I think that Aelita has shown up this time.  
"We got it," Odd called as his overboard and an overbike appeared. Ulrich jumped on the overbike as Charlotte jumped on the overwing. They smiled as they took off into the distance.


	9. aelita

chapter 9 aelita

burgessa- i love your twist!!  
kasi karra- thanks (but you'll never guess what happens next.)  
kioshie- this is getting so good!!  
linkmasta- lets get the chapter started!  
sombersongwolf- hey when's olivia gonna be rescued?  
goth-odd- who knows who cares lets get the chapter started!  
all- you know the disclaimer, enjoy!!

* * *

"There's something strange about her signal," Xana said typing away.  
"Like what?" Odd asked winding through the trees.  
"It's not her," Charolette whispered. The boys raised their heads and looked at her.  
Xana nodded, "I don't know who it is, but it isn't Aelita."  
"Think it's a trap?" Ulrich asked.  
Odd shook his head. "I think that A.X. is moving towards the signal just like we are."  
"Well then we better hurry," Ulrich said speeding up.

**-factory-**  
"What happened?" William asked trying to get up. He swayed and Xana barely caught him before he fell.  
"Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine," Xana said supporting William as he struggled to the computer to see for himself.  
"I should go and help," William said turning towards the elevator.  
"Not like that you aren't," Xana said giving him a gentle shove. William slumped down against the map projector's base.  
"But."  
"No buts. If you transfered now, you'll be in no condition to fight." William groaned. Xana smiled as she bounced back into her seat.

**-Lyoddstal-  
**"We're not going to make it!" Charolette exclaimed.  
"Yes we are!" Ulrich said pushing his overbike to the limit. The land began to gradually get steeper as Ulrich raced forward followed closely by Charolette and Odd. Togther they launched into the air off the final rise, unintentionally of course. They looked down to see A.X. disapppearing in a cloud of smoke. A.X. had Jeremy in his arms, a few bleeding scratches on his face and the clothing on his left shoulder was charred.  
"No," Charolette whispered as she and the boys launched themselves off their vehicles. They landed on the ground crouched and ready to attack, but they were too late. All they heard was A.X.'s dying laughter.  
From the still present smoke Aelita launched herself through. She landed in a crouched position her eyes were nearly on fire as she looked around. Her nails had become long claws and some of her uniform was destroyed, but most of what was left was blackened by A.X.'s dark powers.  
Aelita let out an evil screech as she tensed her muscles and prepared to attack. Balls of energy formed around her and began to circle around at a very fast velocity creating a protective sphere.  
"Aelita!" Ulrich exclaimed as she tackled him. He didn't have time to react. Aelita slashed his chest with her long nails and bombareded him with 20 different energy fields. She didn't stop until he was completly devirtualized.  
"Aelita?" Charolette asked as Aelita slowly turned around her eyes still on fire.  
"Jeremy," she whispered as she prepared to attack again.

**-factory-  
**"come on xana you gotta let me go!!" william was begging xana to let him go to lyoddstal.  
"william your in no condition to fight!!" xana yelled back.  
"will you two stop fighting!" ulrich screamed coming into the room as the elevator doors opened. "I can hear you all the way downstairs."

**-lyoddstal-  
**odd and charlotte were barely hanging on as an outraged aelita attacked them.  
"dad what are we gonna do? we can't ..." charlotte dodged an energy field, " we can't hurt her!!"  
"im not sure myself" odd said. he put up his shield to block a few punches from aelita.


	10. charlotte's plan

burgessa - WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!  
kasi karra - hey I left everyone alive . . . kind of 'runs and hides under the table'  
linkmasta - I like it  
burgessa 'glares at linkmasta' you what?  
sombersongwolf - any ways you guys know the disclaimer  
goth-odd - and we hope you enjoy it  
kasi karra - HELP ME!! 'runs away closely followed by Burgessa. (Burgessa has an enormous flame thrower)'  


* * *

  
"What do we do?" Odd asked in a panic as he raised his shield and fended off Aelita's first attack.  
"I don't know," Xana said typing away on the keyboard at an impossible speed. "just don't devirtualize her."  
"So we just have to defend until we can figure something out?" Charlotte asked, summoning her frozen shards.  
"Yes, something just isn't right. It's almost like that is her body, but it isn't her."  
"I don't know how much longer I can do this!" Odd exclaimed narrowly avoiding another of Aelita's slashes. Aelita crouched down and pounced on Odd again. This time he was able to block with his shield and send Aelita flying a few feet, but not before he got a blast of energy from a stray energy field in his back.  
Odd's focus shattered and so did his shield. Aelita smiled as her energy fields flew forward. "No!" Charlotte exclaimed jumping in front of Odd summoning more frozen shards. An explosion of data occurred as the ice shards and energy fields flew into each other. The three of them were thrown back and blinded by the light.  
Everything was quiet . . . Far off in the distance Odd caught the sound of Aelita's heart rending cry. "Jeremy . . . "

**-in the factory-**  
"So can any one explain anything?" Odd asked.  
Xana and Charlotte smiled. "We can explain a lot of stuff such as gravity and the laws of thermodynamics, but that not what you want is it?" Xana asked with a grin.  
Charlotte laughed. "We don't know yet why Aelita is acting the way she is, but we have a few hypothesis."  
"Hypotawhatas," Odd asked.  
"Hypothesis. Educated guesses," Ulrich explained rolling his eyes.  
"Oh I knew that," Odd said.  
"Sure you did," William replied turning his attention back to the girls.  
"I'm going to need more data from the fight. I'll need you to collect data from these 4 towers," Xana said creating a map and highlight a few random towers.  
Odd and Charolette nodded. "I'll go with William," Charlotte volunteered remembering that Ulrich and Odd would probably be a better match up then Odd and William.  
Odd nodded. "Let's go!" he said running to the elevator.  
"Wait a second," Charlotte said. She ran over to Xana and whispered something in her ear. Xana looked a little fearful, but the reassurance in Charlotte's eyes clamed her a little. Xana nodded.

**-downstairs- **  
"You're off to the wind sector," Xana said as all three doors opened.  
Ulrich looked around in a little confusion. "Uh Xana?" Ulrich asked.  
"Sorry I accidentally activated all three scanners. Don't worry the last one will just virtualize nothing. Don't worry about it."  
Ulrich shrugged and the others nodded. Odd and Ulrich stepped into the scanners.  
"Transfer Odd," Xana said as the doors closed. "Transfer Ulrich." The doors closed on Ulrich shocked face as he saw Charlotte.  
Charlotte kicked William in the back with such force that he was thrown into the final scanner. "Transfer William," Xana said as the doors closed on William before he had a chance to recover.  
"Trust me guys. I know what I'm doing," Charlotte whispered as Xana continued the virtualization process.  
"Virtualization," Xana said hitting enter. Some light spilled out form under and between the scanner doors. "I hope you know what you are doing," Xana said worried as the first scanner opened again.  
"So do I Xana," she said taking a deep breath before entering the scanner.  
"Transfer Charlotte . . . Scanner Charlotte . . . Virtualization . . ."

**-in the wind sector-**  
Odd, Ulrich and William dropped down their wings holding them aloft.  
"Now let's get to the William!?" Odd exclaimed noticing William for the first time.  
"Your daughter sure packs a lot of power into that kick," William said rubbing the small of his back as he remembered the pain.  
"Oh well," Odd said with a shrug. "Xana send Charlotte here," he called to the "sky."  
"Too late," Xana said.  
"too what?!" Odd asked.  
"She could be any where," Ulrich said sailing off. "Come on Odd," he called over his shoulder as he came to a stop. "The faster we get these files the faster we can find Charolette."  
"Why do we need to find her?" William asked. Odd shot him an evil glare. William didn't seem to notice. "We could just ask Xana"  
"And I promised I wouldn't tell," Xana interupted.  
"Then what do we do?" Odd asked.  
"Get the rest of the files," Xana said as if it was obvious.


	11. charlotte's plan pt 2

burgessa - took you long enough to write the chapter  
kasi karra - hey give me a break  
linkmasta - at least she's writing the chapter  
goth-odd - oh burn  
burgessa- 'glares at goth-odd' want to repeat that?  
sombersongwolf - laughs this chapter had be really good or burgessa going to attack you  
kasi karra - then I better get a head start on my run 'runs out of the room'  
burgessa - WHAT?!  
linkmasta, goth-odd, sombersongwolf - you know the disclaimer. Enjoy!  
linkmasta - 'whispers' at least I know what happens next  
goth-odd - what happens?  
sombersongwolf - tell us tell us tell us!!  
Kasi Karra - 'yells from somewhere far away' I changed it  
everyone - awwwwwwwwwww

* * *

**-flame sector-**  
"I got the information," Charlotte said holding a file in front of her. "Now we can give it back to Aelita."  
"Not yet!" Xana exclaimed.  
"Why?" Charlotte asked.  
"If we give it back now, Aelita will have no choice, but to obey A.X.'s every wish."  
"Doesn't she already."  
"No. For some reason A.X. is unable to do so. Maybe because she has no mind to take over."  
"No mind?" Charlotte asked.  
"The boys already got two of the other files and I've come to the conclusion that you have Aelita's mind in your hands."  
"Then how does she move around if she isn't possessed?"  
"I think that there is that tie of love between her and Jeremy that is still in contact. She now follows Jeremy and does everything that he asks her to do."  
"We got to save her some how . . ." she whispered folding the file and putting it in her pocket.

**-in the factory-**  
"Why did you just disappear?!" Odd asked slightly hysterical when Charlotte stepped out of the scanner.  
"I just wanted to do it on my own. I thought there was somehting else there too," Charlotte said lowering her gaze.  
"Like what?" Odd asked as they walked into the elevator.  
'I don't know. I just thought there was something else there. I don't know what it was, but . . ." she shook her head. The two walked into the computer room.  
"A.X. has Sapphire," Xana said.  
"He what?!" Odd asked. "Why didn't we do anything?"  
"I think he wants to battle for her," Xana said pointing to the red dots on the screen.  
Everyone took a second to watch the screen. "Lets give him the battle he wants," Charlotte said turning and running to the elevator.

**-on Lyoddstal-**  
Charlotte landed on the ground of the garden sector with Xana last. Charlotte's pocket began to shine. "Not yet!" Charlotte exclaimed as Aelita's folder opened up and a blank folder flew over to Xana. The original folder stopped shining, folded itself up again and gently lay in Charlotte's hand.  
Xana tilted her head in confusion. Cautiously she put her hand out and touched the file. The light was blinding.  
The light receeded and Olivia was standing with the group prepared to fight. "Lets kick some butt!" she said punching the air.  
"What happened?" Ulrich asked.  
Xana opened her mouth to explain, but Odd butted in. "Nevermind. Lets just get ready."  
"Are you done yet?" A.X. asked.  
Odd shrugged. "Are we?" he asked looking around. Charlotte covered her mouth as she tried to supress a giggle."  
"Then prepare yourselves," A.X. said summoning his minions.  
Burgessa, Crystal, and Jeremy stood next to each other. Aelita was crouched behind Jeremy prepared to attack. She bared her teeth and growled as she caught sight of Odd.  
"Charlotte, Olivia," Xana whispered. The two girls turned their attention back to Xana. Xana made four kunai like items appear, two in each hand. (kunai is a japanese throwing knife) "Do you see the symbols on their hands?" she asked. The girls nodded. "Use both knives and make an X over the symbol. This should cancel the possession." The girls nodded as each took two kunai. Xana made two more appear.  
Across the field Jeremy raised his hand. "Attack . . ." he whispered. Aelita let out a growl and took off.  
"Don't kill Aelita!" Xana called as she ran at Jeremy.  
A.X. laughed and floated over to the side lines to watch.  
Everything seemed to silence and run in slow motion for a minute as the groups raced to attack each other . . .  
Olivia was fastest of the three girls. Summersalting over Burgessa's head she was able to throw the kunai where it grazed the top of her hand. Charlotte tried a similar tactic and finished the X on Burgessa's hand.  
Burgessa let out a high pitched scream as she began to devirtualize. "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!" she called.  
"Was that supposed to happen!?" Charlotte called to Xana as Burgessa devirtualized and she ran for Crystal.  
"I don't know," Xana called. She had already used one kunai on Jeremy and was aiming to use the second.

Meanwhile the boys were having problems with Aelita. It was all Ulrich could do to keep the energy fields from attacking him. Using both swords he swerved and ducked and ran and jumped trying to keep himself safe. Occasionaly he was able to even destroy an energy field aimed at one of the other boys.  
Aelita was mostly attacking Odd and Odd's shield was starting to crack.  
"Aelita!" Odd called trying to get some sense in her as he dodged.

Somehow Olivia and Charlotte were able to put the X on Crystal's hand and she was devirtualizing along with Olivia who had run out of life points. Charlotte turned to watch Xana.  
Xana got hit in the side by a stray energy firld a rock shard from Crystal and a blast from Jeremy's cannon arm. "Not yet?" Xana whispered as she randomly threw the last Kunai. Jeremy caught it expertly. Xana had to stop and gape for a second. Jeremy caught a flying object with no damage.  
"This what you were trying to do?" he asked as he finished the X on his hand . . . Nothing happened.  
"So simple to overturn a program like that," Jeremy said with a laugh as he aimed the killing move at Xana.  
"XANA!!" Charlotte called.  
"Sniper mode," Xana whispered as she disappeared. Jeremy and Charlotte looked surprised. "Give Aelita back her memory," Xana called from some where up in the trees.  
Charlotte nodded and Jermey turned his attention to Charlotte. He raised his arm and prepared to fire. From up in the trees to his right Xana fired an arrow and caused his shot to go off course. Unfortunatly it hit Ulrich who died and got devirtualized.

**-in the factory-**  
Ulrich stepped out of the scanners sweating. "Dang," he whispered. He ignored his surroundings and went to the elevator. He jumped in the chair in front of the super computer and watched the rest of the battle.  
A screen popped up. "Return to the past?" the box read.  
"Ulrich hit enter," Xana's voice said as a picture of Aeltia popped up on the side of the screen.  
"But what about,"  
"JUST HIT IT?" she called.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Ulrich heard A.X.'s scream as he hit enter and the return to the past occured.

"So what's the statis?" Odd asked standing in the factory.  
"Look around," Xana said.  
"Now we're only missing Jeremy and Yumi!" Charlotte exclaimed.  
"We're almost there," Crystal said with a smile.

linkmasta - I liked it  
sombersongwolf - me two  
burgessa - speechless  
goth-odd - burgessa's speechless. Why are you speechless?  
burgessa - stares at Kasi Karra THAT WASN'T SUPPOSSED TO HAPPEN!!  
sombersongwolf - what wasn't?  
burgessa - YOU KNOW HOW THE STORY IS SUPOSSED TO END. THIS DOESN'T FIT!!  
linkmasta - she's taking this worse then how she took it when Kasi wrote that A.X. took control of her.  
Kasi Karra - it will work in the end!! begs  
burgessa - It had better !!  
kisohie - what'd I miss?


	12. saving olivia and yumi

Sombersongwolf - Are we on chapter 12 already?  
linkmasta - I don't know. I can't keep track any more.  
goth-odd - did you get the story "back on track" Kasi?  
Kasi Karra - _spies burgessa asleep on the couch_ no  
burgessa - _jumps up_ YOU WHAT?!  
Kasi Karra - bye _runs out of the room followed closely by Burgessa who's holding a giant flamethrower_  
goth-odd - why won't she just get the story back on track?  
sombersongwolf - that would just make things too easy  
linkmasta - and that would be the end of the story TT  
goth-odd - you know the disclaimer  
sombersongwolf - blah blah blah enjoy!  
Kasi Karra - hot hot hot hot hot hot hot!!  
Kioshie - why won't anyone fill me in as to what's going on?

* * *

**-in the factory-**  
"How do we get Yumi, Jeremy and Aelita back now?" Ulrich asked, more worried about Yumi then the others.  
Crystal shrugged. "I don't know."  
"You what?!" Ulrich asked.  
"Ulrich," Odd said dropping a hand on his friend's shoulder. "That's like asking what are we learning in math class tomorrow."  
"Nothing, because it's summer," Ulrich mutter doing a palm plant.  
"Oh yeah," Odd said.  
"Where'd it go?" Charlotte asked, suddenly freaking out.  
"Where'd what go?" William asked.  
"Aelita's memory file?" she asked as she stuck her hands in her pockets. She froze for a second as her fingers brushed up against something. Slowly she took the tiny and warm glowing pink sphere out of her pocket.  
"That's it," Sapphire said watching the tiny ball as it slowly rotated.  
"What do we do with it?" Burgessa asked.  
"Give it to me," Crystal said reaching a hand out. The ball shrank back from Crystal's touch and instinctivly Charlotte did. It was a wierd sensation that told her what she was seeing was a lie . . . but as quickly as the impression came it was gone again.  
"No . . . I I I'll k-k-keep it . . ." Charlotte stuttered.  
"Something wrong?" Odd asked throwing an arm over her shoulder.  
"No . . . it's it's nothing . . . Nothing at all," she replied with a smile on her face. Xana watched her with carefully gaurded eyes as Charlotte put the sphere back in her pocket.  
"By the way Olivia," Xana said changing the subject. "Where did you come from?"  
Olivia smiled and shrugged. "A.X. is my father so I was in a way expecting something like this. I thought if I seperated myself into a few parts It would be less likely for me to fall into A.X.'s hands."  
"Interesting," Charlotte said with a smile.  
After a few moments of silence Xana stood up stretching her arms as if she had been sitting there for hours. "I don't know about you, but I'm tired. I don't think Yumi will show her self this soon and I doubt that A.X. will attack with his arm this small. So lets all head to bed." Everyone nodded as they made their way to the elevator except Crystal.  
"Coming mom?" Charlotte asked.  
"I'll be there in a few minutes. I want to check something," she replied.  
Charlotte nodded. "Remember we wanted to have a sleepover?" Xana asked looking at Charlotte.  
Charlotte saw a flicker of questioning in her friend's eyes and quickly replied, "Oh yeah. Dad will it be all right if I spend the night in Xana's room?"  
Odd shrugged. "Sure I don't see any reason why not."  
The girls pretended to be little kids and jumped for joy giving each other a big hug and squealing really loud.

**-in Xana's room at 2:46 AM-**  
"So what is so important that we needed to be alone?" Charlotte asked rolling over in her bed to face Xana.  
"Something's not right."  
"That's obvious."  
"Not like that. I mean that someone isn't supposed to be here."  
"You mean like we have a spy?" Charlotte asked a little surprised as she sat up.  
Xana nodded. "But we seem to always have a spy. Anyways that's not what bothers me the most. What really bothers me is that I was unable to change Jeremy, but Crystal was easy to change."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Crystal was just as smart as Jeremy. If Jeremy was able to find a way around the change, Crystal should have been able to also."  
"So my mom is a spy you think," Charlotte asked in a whisper turning her eyes down.  
"That's not your mom," Xana replied. Charlotte's eyes shot up into Xana's gaze.  
Xana pulled a laptop out from under the covers. Charlotte hadn't seen this laptop before. "I built it myself and it is impossible to hack into or see history on." Charlotte nodded her approval as Xana opened the laptop and opened a file at the bottom of the screen.  
"These files her," Xana said pointing to a few moving numbers. "These say that A.X. did capture Crystal, but we have a clone right now."  
Charlotte nodded. "Then why don't we take her out right now?" Charlotte asked almost jumping out of bed.  
"Because the clone probably has superior strength and intilect like most of A.X.'s creations."  
"True," Charlotte said letting herself fall on the bed with a muffled thump.  
"Pretend to be asleep," Xana hissed as she silently shut the computer and dove under her covers. Charlotte rolled over just as the door was opening the merest crack..  
Someone stuck their head in and glanced around before closing the door. Charlotte didn't hear any foot prints as she assumed that the person walked down the hall way.  
"It was probably my dad," Charlotte whispered getting her heart rate under control.  
Xana shook her head. "It was Olivia."  
"Olivia?" Charlotte asked shocked.  
"Something's going on and we need to figure it out before we get picked off one by one."

* * *

_**-author's discussion-**_  
linkmasta - _hids under table with Kasi Karra_ I thought you said you didn't get the story back on track.  
Kasi Karra - I'm not done with the chapter yet  
sombersongwolf - _joins linkmasta and Kasi Karra in hiding_ - you're going to be in soooooooo much trouble. _laughs  
_burgessa - oh Kasi Karra _innocently calls_ where are you?  
goth-odd - Scooby dooby doo, where are you? we need some help from you now _suddenly stops as burgessa glares at her_  
sombersongwolf - I'd suggest taking this opportunity to run  
Kasi Karra - _nods and runs off_  
Burgessa - _misses Kasi Karra, but hears a noise_ I knew you were under the table _yells as she torches the table_  
linkmasta, sombersongwolf - _scramble out as the flaming table collapses_ I hope Kasi Karra gets the story "back on track" soon.

* * *

**-in the cafeteria-**  
"Sleep well girls?" Odd asked through a big mouthful of food.  
"No," Charlotte moaned stretching again as she stiffled a yawn.  
"Well hurry and eat girls cause we have a big day ahead," Odd said before washing everything down with a glass of milk.  
"Why?" Xana asked.  
"Crystal thinks she might have found Yumi. A.X. is either ignoring us or not aware of it yet."  
"Sounds like a trap," Charlotte said.  
"But set by who?" Xana asked.  
"A.X. duh," Odd replied as if it was obvious.  
Charlotte and Xana just looked at each other and nodded. They had their suspisions.

**-in the factory-**  
Everyone huddled around the computer as Crystal pointed to a blank part of the light sector. "There," she said.  
A few seconds passed before Odd piped in. 'Where?"  
"Yumi's signal is coming form her," Crystal replied as a faint light blinked on the screen a few times before going out.  
Xana nodded. "I'll send you guys to those cordinants." Charlotte flashed a concerned look at Xana, but Xana's gaze was guarded well. Charlotte knew she would just have to trust her best friend. "I'm going to send Crystal, Olivia, and Charlotte first okay?" Xana asked as she jumped in the seat Crystal abandoned. Everyone nodded. "Then lets get started."  
"transfer Crystal . . . Transfer Olivia . . . Transfer Charlotte . . . Scanner Crystal . . . Scanner Olivia . . . Scanner Charlotte," Xana said typing away on the keys. Her fingers stopped for a second as she quickly scanned the data. "Virtualize Charlotte," she whispered. Light flashed through the doors of one of the scanners, but only one of them opened.

**-on Lyoddstal-**  
"Where are the others?" Charlotte asked. "And why am I in the ocean sector?"  
"The others are stuck in the scanner phase," Xana said.  
"Oh! Do you need my help?"  
"No they're stuck there on purpose. I'm actually going to devirtualize you right now, cause Yumi hasn't shown up yet."  
"Don't worry I'll do it," Charlotte called summoning her ice shards. She was about to impale herself with the hundreds of shards when she thought she heard something. "Is there something on the scanner Xana?" Charlotte asked.  
"Nothing to report," Xana said pulling a screen up and rotating the camera around to catch every angle.  
"I'm going to go look," Charlotte said.  
"Be careful," Xana said turning her attention back to the scans. "Now lets see what's wrong."

**-in the factory-**  
"Where are they?!" Odd asked freaking out as he ran out of the elevator.  
"In the scanners," Xana replied.  
"Why?" Sapphire asked.  
"Cause I don't think they are who they say they are."  
"But if those aren't them . . ." Ulrich started.  
"Then where are they?" Odd asked.  
Xana shrugged as she typed a few more things on the keyboard.

**-in the ocean sector-**  
Charlotte looked deeper into the water as she let the ice shards around her dissolve. She thought she caught a glimpse of something in the inky black depths, but then it was gone.  
Curious she swam a little closer to the darkness. A high pitched shy, but girly giggle sounded as a black mermaid tail swished and swam down deeper. Charlotte watched the bubbles rise as she wieghed her options.  
Follow the black mermain into the inky depths or devirtualize herself and help Xana do scans on her mom.  
From deep below Charlotte spied a pair of black eyes watching her. They blinked a turned a little as if she was turning her head and asking "are you coming?"  
Charlotte sighed as she shook her mermaid tail and followed the eyes. She summoned a tiny ball of blue light that floated out in front of her. On the very edge of the light Charlotte could make out the almost graceful, but shark-like creature.  
The creature turned to make sure she was following before speeding of a little faster with a tiny giggle.  
Charlotte almost stopped. She recognized the creature. It was Yumi . . . but why was this gothic girl giggling like a little girl?

* * *

**_-author's discussion-_**  
sombersongwolf - _eye twitches_ Yumi . . . GIGGLING?! _grabs bazooka and chases Kasi Karra with Burgessa_  
Kasi Karra - HELP ME!!  
Kioshie - oh I understand now!  
linkmasta - glad we could help fill you in  
goth-odd - shouldn't we help Kasi Karra  
linkmasta - and get torched again?! oh no

* * *

**-back to the ocean sector-**  
"Why is she giggling?" she asked herself again as she swam faster and deeper to catch up with Yumi.  
Off in the distance she thought she heard some one call her name, but she wasn't sure and she wanted to catch up with Yumi.

**-in the factory-**  
"I lost her!" Xana exclaimed.  
"You what?!" Odd asked.  
"I lost Charlotte's signal."  
"How's that possible?" Sapphire asked peering over Xana's shoulder.  
Xana shook her head. "I don't know. I'm going to send a few of you to the ocean sector to make sure she is all right."  
Everyone nodded as they ran to the elevator. "William. Can you run to my dorm room and get my laptop and Sapphire can you run to Jeremy's room and grab the CD in the computer?" Xana asked. Both nodded as they stayed in the elevator as Ulrich, Burgessa, and Odd exited and stood in front of the scanners.  
The scanners opened and they stepped in.  
"Transfer . . . scanner . . . virtualization . . ." light seeped from under the doors to two of the scanners before they opened a minute later.

**-in the ocean sector-**  
Odd and Ulrich looked around as they took in the neverending blue of the ocean water.  
"Where's Burgessa?" Odd asked.  
"I'm running a few tests on her before sending her in," Xana replied.  
"Where do we start?" Ulrich asked.  
Xana shrugged. "I don't know, the last I saw her signal she was swimming down."  
Odd and Ulrich looked down into the inky blackness. "Are you joking?" he asked. "We'll never find Charlotte in that darkness."  
"What if we went to the closest tower?" Ulrich asked.  
"What good does that do?" Odd asked.  
"I don't know. I thought that maybe a scan would be more effective from a tower then from the super computer."  
"Trouble coming guys!" Xana excalimed as Olivia began to virtualize behind them.  
"Hi Olivia," Odd said with a smile as she bared her teeth and charged him. "Not again," he moaned as she takled hiim.  
"You really have no luck with the girls do you?" Ulrich asked pulling his swords out. "Can we devirtualize her?"  
"Go ahead," Xana called turning her attention to the other screens. "Burgessa is clear. I'm sending her in to help."  
Burgessa virtualized and summoned her staff. She and Ulrich nodded to each other before joining the fray.  
Man was Olivia vicious. Within 10 minutes she had Ulrich and Odd devirtualized at the same time. On Earth they ended up devirtualized in the same scanner. Xana laughed as she tried to debug the problem for the next time someone devirtualized.  
Olivia and Burgessa squared off prepared to fight to the end. Olivia's battle cry was interupted by a high pitched girly squeal. Next thing Olivia knew she was thrown to the side as something tackled her and entered her body. Her body flashed with light and then returned to normal.  
Olivia shook her head wearily. "Where am I?" she asked.  
"We'll fill you in later," Charlotte said sending an ice shard through her chest. "Ready?" Charlotte asked Burgessa. Burgessa nodded. Charlotte sent her ice shards through Burgessa and her chest. Both devirtualized and ended up in different scanners.

Together the girls helped an unconcious Olivia upstairs and joined the rest of the gang. Yumi smiled and gave Charlotte a hug as she came in.  
"So what happened to you guys?" Burgessa asked.  
"I thought that if I hid deep enough in the ocean sector I would be out of the scanner's range," Yumi explained.  
"She just didn't know that she was that far off the scanner's range," Charlotte continued.  
"But how did you save her?" Ulrich asked. Yumi blushed a little.  
"Well when I got to the ocean sector I thought I heard a giggle,"  
"A giggle?!" Odd asked. He immediately stiffled his giggle as Yumi glared at him.  
"Do you want me to finish the story or not?" Charlotte asked.  
"story story story story!!" Sapphire said bouncing in the room with William being dragged along. "Sorry we's took so long."  
"No problem," Xana said taking the lapfop from Wililam and the CD from Sapphire. She put the CD in the super computer and hooked her laptop to the computer.  
"May I continue now?" Charlotte asked. Everyone nodded. "So I heard a giggle and I saw a pair of eyes watching me. They were asking "Are you going to follow?" I thought "What's the worst that could happen?" I think I heard you call me when I disappeared from the scanner's range," Charlotte said directing the statement at Xana.  
Xana nodded as she typed away.  
"Anyways. I followed this black mermaid that looked like Yumi down into the blackness. After what felt like forever I found Yumi. She was in an orb of yellow energy and there was a little orb of orange energy next to her," Charlotte shrugged. "I didn't know what the orange energy was for, but I knew I needed to save Yumi. So I touched the orb and it disappeared. When it disappeared the mermaid entered Yumi and the orange orb became a bubbly Olivia.  
"Yumi was still unconcious so I devirtualized her. As soon as that was done the bubbly Olivia grabbed my hand and started swimming very fast. It was all I could do to hold on. Suddenly as the ocean started to get lighter she let go of my hand and swam off. I followed her trail of bubbles and made it to the "fight scene" in time to hear Olivia ask "Where am I?" The end!" Charlotte said with a tiny bow and a blush as she got an applause.  
"And to top the story off," Xana started. "I think that nothing is wrong with Crystal and she is free to stay."  
Everyone cheered as Odd rushed downstairs to get Crystal.  
"Odd?" Crystal asked as he held her in his arms.  
"Oh Crystal!" he said with a smile as he gave her a big hug.

* * *

sombersongwolf - is there any character who's personality you haven't completly messed up yet?  
goth-odd - She hasn't messed up Odd's to that extent yet.  
Kasi Karra - I was tempted to make it a mushy mushy kissy kissy ending.  
goth-odd _glares at Kasi Karra_  
kioshie - so not like Odd.  
linkmasta - how many more people do you want chasing you with flamethrowers?  
Kasi Karra - I'm just writing a story that I think will catch the reader's attention, give a good unexpected twist, and  
Burgessa - Kasi Karra _innocently calls_  
Kasi Karra - gotta go _runs into Burgessa_  
Burgessa - you just completly messed the plot up _torches Kasi Karra  
_Kasi Karra - mommy TT _cries as she runs still getting torched by burgessa_


	13. upgrade

Kasi Karra - _'sneaks into dark room. puts papers on a table and sneaks out'  
_linkmasta - _'comes into the room from another door way with everyone else following her'_ yeah I thought that that part was awesome too!  
Kioshie - or what about the part when?  
Goth-odd - _'interupts Kioshie'_ CHAPTER! jumps on the table scooping up the pages  
Sombersongwolf - You sure it's the next chapter?  
Burgessa - Shes says it's almost the last chapter.  
linkmasta - awwwww TT  
sombersongwolf - you know the disclaimer blah blah blah  
Kioshie - Enjoy  
goth-odd - I hope we do  
linkmasta - I wonder who's personality she completly messed up this time.  


* * *

  
A week passed and nothing eventful happened. Xana spent all her time in front of the super computer. Burgessa was day dreaming about something. Sapphire and WIlliam hung out together like Odd and Crystal. Ulrich and Yumi were also hanging out together a lot. Olivia helped Xana in her free time or just disappeared to the hermitage where no one knew what she was working on.  
That left Charlotte with a lot of time to herself. Occasionaly she would help Xana, check up on Olivia, or call everyone to a lunch that they forgot.  
"What are we working on?" she finally asked Xana as she held up a wired motorcyle helmet and a hefty pair of gloves that were also heavily wired.  
"I can't go to Lyoddstal with you guys in this next battle because I'll be needed her at the super computer. There are a lot of things that can go wrong. I have an idea, but it could be dangerous."  
Charlotte nodded. "So what is this stuff for?"  
Xana smiled. "Go jump in the scanner and I'll show you."  
Charlotte carefully lay the stuff on the ground as she ran to the scanner. The scanner doors opened as she reached the base of them. She stepped in and watched the doors close.  
"Transfer . . . Scanner . . . Virtualization."

**-in the flame sector-**  
Charlotte looked around. "Okay," she called.  
Xana nodded as she typed up something on the computer. She hit enter and jumped out of her seat. She put the helmet and gloves on and folded her arms.  
On Lyoddstal Charlotte felt herself fold her arms and stand there against her will. She could tell that there were holes in the program so she could escape if she needed to, but it was still a wierd feeling.  
"Now lets see if these attacks work," Xana said twisting her upper body to the right, her feet should width apart.  
Charlotte did the same putting her hands out parralel to each other. In the middle of her hands a small orb of data began to form.  
"It's working!" Charlotte exclaimed excited.  
The orb got to about the size of a baseball before it stopped expanding. Charlotte felt her body as it whipped back to facing forward, her arms flyingout in front of her as she launched the orb out into oblivion.  
Far in the distance it hit something. The explosion almost hit Charlotte a mile away.  
"Wow," Charlotte breathed.  
"Now lets see if it really works," Xana said as she took the stuff off and discontinued the program. Charlotte sighed as she was able to move again.  
"Transfer . . . Scanner . . . Virtualization."  
Olivia dropped to the ground next to Charlotte.  
"Hey Olivia!" Charlotte said.  
"Hey Charlotte," Olivia said giving the girl a side hug.  
"Forgot to ask Olivia, did you get the data stuff at least started?"  
"Actually I finished it."  
"Finished what?" Charlotte asked.  
Xana nodded. "You'll see Charlotte. Ready Olivia," Xana asked as she activated the program again. Charlotte felt herself move into an attack position.  
"Ready," Olivia said as she backflipped to a position 20 feet away. What looked like digital fire began to surround her.  
Charlotte moved her eyes to see that the same thing was happening to her. She panicked a little.  
"Calm down," Xana said as she formed an orb of data again. "Everything is going to be fine."  
Charlotte calmed a little until she felt herself throw a beam of data at Olivia. "Olivia!" she called, but Olivia was firing an beam at her too.  
The shock wave was so great that the ground underneath them shook as it rolled through, but Xana and Olivia held their ground.

**-In Crystal's room-**  
Crystal and Odd groaned as they felt Lyoddstal shake with the power of the shock wave.  
"What are they doing?" Crystal moaned as she felt her head spin.  
"I'd say we better go check, but I feel like I'm going to barf."

**-on Lyoddstal-**  
Charlotte watched amazed at the bits of data fragments that flew as the beams still attacked each other in the middle, but Charlotte knew she was running out of data to throw.  
"What do we do?" Charlotte asked.  
"I don't know," Xana replied as they ran out of energy.  
Charlotte felt actual pain as the beam of data hit her full on in the chest. She felt her body as it was thrown backwards and suddenly stopped by some invisible wall. She looked down and saw herself devirtualizing. Olivia was already kneeling at her side the fire gone.  
"Charlotte?! Are you all right? Please tell me you are."  
"I'm fine," Charlotte whispered as she finished devirtualizing.  
"I hope I didn't really kill her," Olivia whispered as she devirtualized herself.  


* * *

  
Burgessa - . . . .  
Sombersongwolf - and then?  
goth-odd - that's it.  
linkmasta - What do you mean that's it?!  
Kioshie - she can't just leave us hanging there?!  
goth-odd - well it looks like she left some other papers  
linkmasta - she'll probably come back for them later  
sombersongwolf - CALCULUS _'faints'_  
Burgessa - i agree that's painful just to look at

Kasi Karra - _'somewhere far off'_ shoot, I only left them half the story . . . they're are going to be sooooooooooooo mad at me TT and where's my math homework?!


	14. battle begin

Kioshie - _comes skipping into the room waving a letter_ Burgessa you have a letter  
sombersongwolf - is it your boyfriend?  
burgessa - I don't have a bf  
Linkmasta - then who's it from?  
Kioshie - Suzzie Susandren from France.  
Goth-Odd - Who do you know in France?  
Burgessa - _shrugs and opens letter_ It's from Kasi Karra!  
Linkmasta - how'd she get to go to France  
Sombersongwolf - I doubt she did.  
Kioshie - why do you doubt?  
Goth-Odd - cause the address only says France.  
Kioshie - so?  
Burgessa - who cares. Let's read the chapter  
All - yeah!! disclaimer blah blah blah enjoy!

* * *

Olivia sighed as she stepped out of the scanner a little weak. She looked around and saw Charlotte in another scanner.  
"Charlotte!" Olivia exclaimed running over.  
Charlotte moaned as she tried to sit up. "Olivia?" she asked.  
"I'm glad you're all right," Olivia said giving her a hug. Picking Charlotte up she raced to the elevator trying not to jostle Charlotte too badly.  
Upstairs the elevator doors opened and Olivia looked around. She started to panic when she wasn't able to find Xana. She heard a quiet moan behind her and spun around to see Xana slumped against the wall.  
"Xana!" Olivia said running over. She carefully propped Charlotte up next to Xana before turning her attention to Xana. Watching out for the broken wires that had live electricity still running through them she took of the helmet and the gloves.  
Xana shook her head and her world spun. "Lets not try the again."  
Olivia laughed. "I agree."  
The elevator doors opened and Crystal and Odd ran out.  
"What happened?!" Crystal asked kneeling next to Charlotte and laying a hand against Charlotte's cool cheeck.  
"I think they'll be fine," Olivia said jumping in the seat in front of the super computer.  
Odd looked back and forth trying to understand what was going on. "What are you donig?" he asked Olivia. "Shouldn't we help Charlotte and Xana?"  
"I think that they'll be fine and I know that when Xana is able to think clearly she's going to want to see this data," Charlotte explained loading a screen and video.  
"What were you guys donig?" Crystal asked walking over.  
"Looking for a way to change Jeremy," Xana said shakily rising to her feet. Odd hurried over and gave her a hand to keep her steady.  
"What do you mean?" Crystal asked.  
"Remember how we changed you?" Olivia asked. Crystal nodded. "It didn't sork on Jeremy."  
"oh," Cyrstal said nodding. "So you were looking for another way to change him and it included devastating Lyoddstal?"  
"We didn't devastate it . . . did we?" Olivia asked looking to Xana.  
Xana shook her head. "They must have felt the effects of the shock wave as the data collided."  
"Will someone please explain what's going on," Odd asked. Olivia pulled up a couple of screens. On each screen was a video of the battle from different angles.  
"Wow," Odd and Crystal breathed as they watched the data beams collide and the land of Lyoddstal roll with the shock wave.  
Xana sighed. "It will take to long to fix the equipment and you're much better at it anyways Olivia so you'll go after Jeremy."  
"Practice makes perfect," Olivia said.  
"Practice?!" everyone asked.  
"You practiced?" Charlotte asked. Crystal ran over and helped Charlotte stand up. "When did you practice?"  
"I've been practicing all week. Xana told me her idea when I was helping her one day with the helmet. She asked if I would be her practice dummy in a way."  
Xana nodded. "I tried the helmet and the gloves on Olivia first and then between tests Olivia experimented gathering the data for the beams. So Olivia you get Jeremy," Xana said taking the seat that Olivia had just abandoned.  
"What?" Odd asked.  
"I bet that A.X. will attack soon and I have a plan to get Aelita back and save Jeremy, but it is going to take all of our effort." The others nodded.  
"Let's get everyone here and ready," Odd said pulling out his cell phone. He typed out "lab now" in a text message and sent it to everyone.  
"beep beep you've got mail," the computer said as a screen with a letter on it popped up. On the letter was A.X.'s symbol.  
Xana opened the email and read the letter aloud.

_"Xana -  
I look forward to our rematch. Tomorrow noon garden sector. If you choose not to show up Aelita's body won't ever virtualize again. Bring as many friends as you wish. They'll be the witnesses to show that you are weak with out the virus to control you.  
Jeremy"_

The room was silent. "What do we do?" Charlotte asked.  
"Jeremy asked for a battle with me and only me," Xana said standing up. "Come on Olivia."  
"Where are we going?"  
"I need you to teach me how to do the beams and I need to show you how to execute my plan."  
Olivia nodded as the elevator doors closed.  
Crystal got on the computer. "Transfer . . . Scanner . . . Virtualization."

**-15 minutes later in the garden sector-**  
"You're getting better Xana," Charlotte said. She had virtualized and was sitting on a nearby rock to watch te action.  
"Thanks," Xana said breathing hard. Olivia was breathing just as hard as she nodded.

**-in the lab-**  
"Everyone understand where you're to be at noon tomorrow?" Crystal asked. Everyone nodded. "Don't be late or I will have your head."  
Sapphire laughed. Ulrich rolled his eyes. "Only she would laugh at a comment like that," he thought.

**-back in the garden sector-**  
"I'm going to make one more try and then we're all going to get a good night's sleep," Xana called.  
Olivia nodded again as she and Xana charged up. Xana felt the data gathering between her palms. "more more, denser denser," she muttered to herself and then she saw Olivia fire her beam at her. Xana unprepared dropped to the ground in a side roll to dodge the deadly beam of data. In the moment of confusion Xana fired her ball of energy and hit an unsespecting Olivia. Olivia devirtualized and everyone cheered. One by one they filed out until all that was left was Olivia on the computer and Xana and Charlotte on Lyoddstal.  
"Olivia will you activate program 27XGIW at these coordinates?" Xana asked pulling up a screen and typing a bunch of letters and stuff in. Olivia nodded as she moved the screen to those coordinates. "Race you," Xana said with a smile as she ran off.  
"You're on," Charlotte laughed as she transformed her staff into an overboard.  
"Cheater," Xana called as she pulled up an interface. "She typed a few things in before closing the interface and doing a big front flip. She landed on the just virtualized overbike.  
Both girls laughed as they raced to the coordinates. They reached the coordiates as a giant sphere of purple energy surrounded them.  
"What's this for?" Charlotte asked touching the sphere. She quickly with drew her hand as she got shocked.  
"Olivia can you still her us?" Xana asked.  
"Loud and clear," Olivia said.  
"The way I designed this sphere we should have no fear of being overheard. Now here's the plan . . ."

**-in the factory-**  
"Are you sure about this?" Olivia asked Charlotte. Charlotte nodded a little nervous.  
"I'm sure," she whispered as she ran to the nearest way tower and transported herself to the ocean sector.  
"Good Luck to everyone," Xana whispered as she sat down on the ground cross legged and began to meditate.  
"Yes good luck," Olivia whispered as she took the headset off and put it on the computer keyboard. Olivia went back to the hermitage and retrieved her sleeping bag. Whe opened it on the lab floor and lay down. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep much that night.  
It was about 3 in the morning when Olivia heard the elevator descend. She looked up curious to see Crystal walk out.  
"Is Charlotte alright?" Crystal asked.  
"She's fine. Why do you ask?"  
"She didn't come back to her room and neither did Xana."  
"They're still in Lyoddstal preparing for the battle tomorrow."  
Crystal nodded and then hesitated to ask the next question. "Is . . . nevermind," she said standing up and walking back to the elevator.  
"Is what?" Olivia asked.  
"Nevermind. I'll see you in the morning," Crystal said as the elevator doors shut and she traveled to ground level.

The next morning everyone was in the factory ready to go at 9:30. The tension was so thick that the nervous energy almost seemed visible.  
Olivia finished explaining where the two groups were going. "Everyone understand what their job is?" Olivia asked. "I know were early, but let's get started."  
Everyone nodded again as they headed downstairs.

Odd held Crystal's hand in a tight grip. "Be careful," he whispered.  
"You be careful too," Crystal said giving Odd a kiss.

_Transfer Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd . . . Scanner Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd . . . Virtuatilzation._

Transfer Brugessa and William . . . Scanner Burgessa and Wililam. . . Virtualization.

Transfer Crystal and Sapphire . . . Scanner Crystal and Sapphire . . . Virtualization.

Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, Burgessa and Wililam dropped into the garden sector a few paces from Xana who was still meditating. Odd went over and laid a hand on Xana's shoulder.  
"Xana?" he asked.  
Xana shook her head and looked up at Odd. "Is it time already?"  
"We're early, but we couldn't sit still," Ulrich explained walking over.  
"Then we might as well start early," a voice said from the other side of the walkway. Everyone, but Xana spun to see Jeremy and Aelita.  
"Hello Jermey," Xana said getting up. She put herself in an offensive stance. "I'm ready when you are."  
Jeremy nodded. Aelita growled, keeping her eyes locked on Odd.

**-in the ocean sector-**  
Cyrstal and Sapphire hovered in the water near Charlotte. Charlotte was almost shaking with nervous energy.  
"Olivia didn't really explain what would happen," Crystal said.  
"You knows what will happen Charlotte?" Sapphire asked.  
"Yes, but I'm worried that Jeremy or A.X. may over hear and ruin our plan," Charlotte explained.  
Crystal and Sapphire nodded.

**-in the garden sector-**  
"Then prepare to be destroyed," he said taking a few paces forward. Xana copied his actions and took the same number of paces forward. Aelita and the others hung back. The Lyoko warriors watched in amazement as the once tiny walk way began to expand as Xana and Jeremy got closer to each other.  
Jeremy opened left hand and an orb of purple data formed he threw it into the sky and a barrier formed around him and Xana. The barrier had about a 50 pace radius.  
"Smart idea," Xana said getting back into her offensive position.  
Jeremy nodded. "Ready?" he asked with an evil grin.  
"Ready," Xana replied her voice low.  
"go . . . " Jeremy whispered.

* * *

Burgessa _-reading story aloud_ "go . . . " Jeremy whispered.  
Goth-Odd - _leans forward_ is that it?  
Linkmasta - Cliffe!  
Sombersongwolf - the cliffhangers are killing me.  
Kioshie - aww I wanted to see what happens next.  
Burgessa - there's got to be a way to tie her down and make her type faster.  
Sombersongwolf - good idea, but first we have to find her.  
Linkmasta - this is going to go overly well _types on a laptop_  
Goth-Odd - but how do we find her?  
Kioshie - What are you doing Linkmasta?  
Linkmasta - Warning Kasi Karra.  
Everyone - . . .  
Burgessa - YOUR WHAT?!  
Kioshie - Run Kasi Karra Run! _calls for the fun of it_  
Linkmasta - _on the run_ you'ld better thank me for this later Kasi Karra. hot hot hot hot hot hot

Kasi Karra - _pulls out laptop and check email_ should I torture them and say I'll be in France for a week or save Linkmasta and send her the next chapter?


	15. zenon

burgessa- _pops out from no where_ kasi, im not gonna kill you, now... i just want to know what happens  
s-burg- yeah. she da author so she sapost to know de plot  
kasi karra- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! _RUNS OFF  
_burgessa- she just had to run... _grabs her and puts her in room with candy, pizza, soda and a computer  
_s-burg- typer happy!!  
crystal- burgessa, do you always have to be so violent?  
burgessa- this wasnt violent. i gave her pizza and soda and candy!! as long as she types im happy.  
crystal- well still, dont lock her up. she will have to go to the bathroom.  
burgessa- theres an attached bathroom  
crystal- ok then i have no problem

-two months later-  
Kasi Karra - _writes in diary_ Dear Diary. It's funny. My friends have been waiting on me almost hand in foot waiting for me to finish the story. I feel bad that while they aren't watching I'm doing my homework (which I'm so far behind in) or  
Burgessa - I don't hear keyboard keys typing!  
Sombersongwolf - busted _sings as she skips down the hallway  
_Goth-Odd - _sitting in a corner reading a book_ how much longer?  
Kioshie - we just have to wait for Linkmasta to edit it.  
Burgessa - OO What did you say?  
Goth-Odd - she said we have to wait for Linkmasta to . . . _turns to stare at Kioshie_  
Kioshie - What?  
Sombersongwolf - That girl is in so much trouble when I get my hands around her scrawny neck. _storms out of the room closely followed by Burgessa, Goth-Odd and a curious Kioshie_  
Kasi Karra - _Lifts a secret panel from the floor to reveal a well lit room below_ How's the editing coming?  
Linkmasta - almost done!  
Kioshie - Whatchya doin'? _comes skipping back in_  
Kasi Karra - _quickly and silently replaces the trap door_ I'm wainting for inspiration to hit me.  
Burgessa - _walks in with Sombersongwolf and Goth-Odd_ we can't find her any where.  
Kasi Karra - _looks over as her computer beeps_ Who cares? The Chapter's here.  
Sombersongwolf - it's here! _scrambles over and steals the laptop_ I get to read it first. _runs out of the room_  
Goth-Odd - wait for me! _chases after sombersongwolf with Burgessa and Kisoshie close behind_  
Linkmasta - _lifts trap door a little_ is the coast clear  
Kasi Karra - yup. Wanna hide somewhere in Florida. Disney World sounds fun  
Linkmasta - sure. _Runs after Kasi Karra  
_

* * *

"go . . ." Jeremy whispered.  
Aelita took off with a burst of speed.  
"Why me?" Odd whined as he stood his ground and prepared himself. Aelita rammed him full on and so hard that his shield cracked and he devirtualized William as he soared into him.  
"Down to 10 life points Odd," Olivia said.  
"That sucked," William said with a groan as he stumbled out of the scanners.  
"Just hold her down and keep her steady," Olivia called as she started typing away.

Xana started to form the data in her hands. "Only three shots," she thought to herself as the orb got to the size she wanted.  
Jeremy was one step ahead of her and firing. Xana quickly rolled to the side and fired her beam of data just like she had against Crystal, but Jeremy was prepared. He brought his tail up shimmering with data and blocked the attack.  
"Two left," Xana thought as she formed another orb.  
"You're pathetic," Jeremy said with a smile as he fired a bolt from his cannon and a beam of data from his other hand. Xana dodged to the side and took the cannon blast in her shoulder. She cringed as she felt her arm go numb. "You like it?" Jeremy asked. Xana looked into his mad eyes. "I designed it so you feel every bit of pain that you should you worthless program," he said firing at her again.  
This time she was prepared. "Sniper," she whispered. An invisible wind seemed to pick up and it blew her image away like smoke. The cannon blast blew by and was absorbed by the shield.  
Jeremy looked around interested. "Come out come out where ever you are," he said with a smile. He flicked his tail and blocked a data beam. "You thought it would be that easy?" he asked.

"Hurry up Olivia!" Odd screamed. He had Aelita's legs pinned, Burgessa had one of Aelita's arms on the ground and her elbow in Aelita's neck to keep her down while Yumi kept the other arm down with her left hand. Yumi used her right hand to pull out her fan and ward off stray energy fields. Ulrich was trying to do the same.  
"Program activate," Olivia siad pressing enter.  
Aelita's body lit up to a blinding flash.  
Jeremy caught it out of the corner of his eye and something changed. "Aelita!" he called.  
"Assasination," Xana whispered recognizing her chance. She ran forward and shoved her ball of data into Jeremy's chest. Jeremy didn't even notice the danger he was in until it was to late. His possessed side kicked in and his tail whipped around leaving a bleeding scratch as it grazed her left cheekbone.  
"NOOO!" he screamed in pain and rage. Jeremy devirtualized before his back hit the ground. The energy field died.

**-in the ocean sector-**  
Charlotte took Aelita's memory out of her pocket and let it float in front of her.  
A second later her body began to light up like Aelita's, but this time with a darker light, an almost black light.  
"No! Charlotte!" Crystal screamed as she swam as she shoved her daughter. Charlotte's body flew from the dark light unconscience as Crystal's body entered it. Olivia's computer program went haywire for a second before changing targets and zoning in on Crystal instead of Charlotte.  
"Crystal!" Sapphire called scared as Crystal's body disappeared and was replaced by Aelita's. The orb of Aelita's conscience joined her body and Crystal's blue conscience floated in the calm waters. "Crystal?" Sapphire asked poking the ball. "Is thats you?"  
"Not anymore," a voice said, A.X. appeared from no where. Before Sapphire could react A.X. had grabbed Crystal's conscience and disappeared.  
"CRYSTAL!" Sapphire called.

**-in the garden sector-**  
The Lyoko Warriors covered their eyes as the light receded.  
"Crystal?" Odd asked as he saw her lying on the ground.  
"Not any more," A.X. said appearing behind Odd. With a strong backhand A.X. devirtualized Odd. Before the others could react A.X. had a hold of Crystal and was disappearing.  
"Cyrstal!!" Everyone called. Yumi and Ulrich made an attempt to attack A.X., but they didn't seem to even phase A.X. as he disappeared. The only thing that seemed to do some damage was the arrow that came from on where and imbedded itself in his shoulder.  
"No," Burgessa whispered reaching her hand out towards the fading smoke.

**-in the factory-**  
"What's going on Xana?!" Olivia asked as the computer started acting on its own.  
"Return to the Past," Xana whispered.

"Why did we return to the past?" Yumi asked.  
"The shift program is too much for the computer to handle and I thought a quick return would save us all," Xana explained.  
"Where's Crystal?" Odd asked.  
"She isn't Crystal any more," Olivia whispered typing away on Xana's laptop that was plugged into the Super computer.  
"What do you mean?"  
"This is Zenon," Jeremy replied turning his laptop around.  
Everyone recognized Crystal, but knew that she was possessed. Crystal's hair was black with red streaks through it and it was held in a ponytail. Her outfit was similar, but black with red lining and her middrift was showing. On the middle of her back was a complicated tattoo, but in the middle of the tattoo was A.X.'s symbol.  
"I don't think the knife trick will work again," Xana whispered.  
"What are we going to do?" Odd asked.  
"I don't know," Xana whispered.  
"I'm sure we only have a couple days til they attack," Olivia said.  
"We may have to kill her," Ulrich said.  
Everyone turned to him to glare at him angrily, but they all knew that it was a possibility.  
"Jeremy, Aelita, Olivia, Charlotte and I will see what we can do," Xana said. "But we can't make any promises."  
Everyone nodded before turning and leaving the lab.  
The atmosphere was heavy as Charlotte, Jeremy, Aelita, Olivia and Xana sat around. "Let's get started. Aelita and Charlotte you have data duty in Lyoddstal. Charlotte and I will worl on the laptops and Jeremy can work at the super computer. Agreed?" Everyone nodded as they went to their stations.  
"Transfer Aelita. Transfer Charlotte. Scanner Aelita. Scanner Charlotte. Virtualization."

"Brainstorming would be the best way to start I think," Olivia said putting a headset on.  
"I agree," Aelita said from the garden sector.  
"I have an idea, but it won't be pretty and I'm afraid that someone's going to get hurt," Xana said through the headset she put on.  
Charlotte nodded. "A idea is better then nothing," she said from the flame sector.

**-in the dorms-**  
Burgessa sat by her open window. She lay her head against the wall and watched the full moon as it sat in the sky. Her eyes held a far away gaze that told others she was somewhere else.  
"Why?" she whispered . . .

* * *

Burgessa - she got the story back on track  
Sombersongwolf - _stares at Burgessa_ You know what happens next don't you?  
Goth-Odd - busted _glares at Burgessa_  
Kioshie - double busted  
Burgessa - _runs back to room where Kasi Karra was_ where'd they go?  
Goth-Odd - you're off the hook until we find Kasi Karra  
Kisohie - Linkmasta is gone too  
Sombersongwolf - not to be rude, but she's not as important  
Kisohie - she is the editor  
Goth-Odd - the editor is just as important _computer beeps. Everyone jumps at the computer  
_Burgessa - _reads ecard_ Greetings from Disney World. We hope you enjoyed the chapter and Kasi will get working on the next chapter. hahahahahahahaha Linkmasta and Kasi Karra  
Kioshie - Disney World?  
Sombersongwolf - lets go hunt her down.  
Goth-Odd - right behind you

-in Disney World-  
Kasi Karra - they're probably done with the chapter by now.  
Linkmasta - and probably on they're way here.  
Kasi Karra - yeah . . .  
Linkmasta - Want to go see Mount Rushmore?  
Kasi Karra - Sure _disappears_


	16. goodbye crystal

Burgessa _-appears with the others at the gates to Disney World_ KASI!!  
cashier person - that will be 500 for the four of you  
Kioshie - What?!  
Sombersongwolf - that's all my allowance until I graduate TT  
Goth-Odd - we don't have that kind of money  
cashier person - no money, no entry  
Burgessa - how are we going to get the chapter from Kasi Karra  
Nerd - are you looking for the 2 girls kasi and link?  
Burgessa - yes have you seen them??  
Nerd - they went to mount rushmore  
Burgessa - THEY WENT WHERE?? WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THEM I WONT BE NICE GIVEING THEM CANDY AND STUFF!! _disappears_  
Goth-Odd - SHE LEFT WITHOUT US!!  
Sombersongwolf - so like her. when she gets the urge to kill she forgets about the people following her...  
kioshie- to Mount Rushmore!!  
Goth-Odd - It took us forever to get to Disney World and now you want to spend forever getting to Mount Rushmore?!  
Kioshie - _nods_  
Sombersongwolf - She's insane!  
goth-odd- lets go back to kasi's cell. maybe if burgessa chases her more, they'll wind up back here  
sombersongwolf- ok when did your brain start working?

-two days later at Mount Rushmore-  
burgessa- KASI!! LINK!! SHOW YOURSELFS!!  
Linkmasta - want to see the golden gate bridge?  
Kasi Karra - Sure. Let's go _disappears with link_  
burgessa- golden gate bridge eh? ill get them for sure.  


* * *

  
The weeks dragged on and the tension just built higher and higher with every second. Everything was silent, but for a gentle breeze whistling by occasionally.  
"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!" Odd screamed slamming his hands on the table Thursday morning. Everyone jumped at the sound of a noise. Charlotte shook her head.  
"Hate what dad?" she asked.  
"This tension this waiting. I say we just go attack A.X."  
"What about Crystal?" Ulrich asked calmly pushing his food around with a fork.  
"You guys must have done something these last couple weeks enstein!" Odd said turning his attention to Jeremy.  
Jermey exchanged glances with Aelita, Xana, Olivia and Charlotte. "We think we found a method," Jeremy finally said caving under the immense pressure that was building.  
"Well then let's go!" Odd said almost begging.  
"We can't," Olivia whispered.  
"Why not?" Yumi asked.  
"What's the point of attacking if you don't have a target in front of you?" Aelita asked.  
"Is Crystal the target?" William asked.  
Xana nodded. "Poors Crystal," Sapphire said a tear falling from her eye.  
"We'll try to save her, but there can be no gaurentees," Xana replied turning and making eye contact with everyone individually. "If our plan fails you have to kill Crystal with out hesitation."  
Everyone sat still like statues and silence fell on the room. One by one everyone shook their head in agreement. Charlotte reluctently noded her head as she began to cry. Odd put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.  
"Everything will be all right," Odd whispered into her ear.  
"I hope so Daddy."

**-late that night in the factory-**  
"Tomorrow's it," Jeremy said to the small group of geniuses.  
"Is that really all we have?" Aelita asked.  
Olivia nodded. "We got this email a few hours ago, but we didn't want to tell the others."  
"Why not?" Charlotte asked.  
"Your dad is tense and worried enough as it is," Xana replied. "We don't want to worry him any more. I'm afraid that if he heard the news that he would snap and go mad."  
"What's the email say?" Charlotte asked.  
"Pretty much Crystal awaits her daughters emphasizes the s arrival and transformation," Jeremy said handing Charlotte a 5 page copy of the email.  
Charlotte skimmed the first page and sighed.  
"I don't know if I can handle this," Charlotte confessed putting the papers down. She pulled her knees up to her chest and lay her head against her knees and began to cry.  
Xana scooted over and gave Charlotte a side hug. "It will be all right," Xana whispered.  
"Promise?" Charlotte asked looking into her friend's eyes. Xana kept her eyes blank, but couldn't bring herself to say promise.  
Charlotte saw that she wouldn't get the promise and turned her head and started to cry again.  
"Charlotte darling," Olivia said hugging Charlotte from the other side. "We're all in the same boat. None of us want to do this, but we know that we have to save the Earth." Charlotte looked into Olivia's determined eyes and sniffled. "She's my mother to."  
Charlotte blinked. "All right," she sighed.  
"We start early tomorrow. Let's get a good nights sleep tonight," Xana said pulling out a couple bed rolls and throwing them to the other geniuses. "Good Night."  
"Sleep Tight," Olvia called.  
"Don't let the bed bugs bite," Aelita said with a small giggle.  
Jeremy snored. Charlotte let out her own giggle before falling into a deep sleep.

**-in Burgessa's room- **  
"Do you really think I can do it?" she asked herself as she took out her diary. Burgessa didn't open it as she jumped back on the bed. Whe leaned against the wall and stared at the moon as storm clouds covered its glow. "Can I?" she asked running her fingers over the cover of her diary.

**-in the cafeteria-**  
Everyone, but the geniuses were present for breakfast. Odd nearly jumped out of his seat as his phone rang signaling an incoming text. "A.X.," he said with a smile as he ran out the door. For a second no one moved as they tried to process the information.  
"What are we waiting for?" Ulrich asked.  
"I don't know," William replied.  
"Wells lets gos!" Sapphire said jumping up and running for the door, draggin Wiliam behind her. The others smiled as she jumped up and chased after them.

**-in the factory-**  
"Let's get going," Jeremy said. "What is it with the garden sector anyways?"  
"Who knows," Xana said stepping into the scanner.

_Transfer Xana, Charlotte, Odd . . . Scanner Xana, Charlotte, Odd . . . Virtualization.  
Transfer Aelita, Burgessa, and Olivia . . . Scanner Aelita, Burgessa, and Olivia . . . Virtualization._

Something behind the scanners fizzed and exploded. William protected Sapphire as the cowered away from the blast.  
"You guys okay?" Jeremy asked.  
"Yeah I think so," William called giving Sapphire a hand up.  
"Looks like we can't use the scanners Sorry guys."  
Sapphire sighed. "Whys don't we gets to go?" William shrugged as he took her hand and they headed upstairs along with yumi an ulrich.

**-in the garden sector-**  
A.X. and Zenon awaited the group as they each dropped to Lyoddstal. Xana, Charlotte, Odd, Aelita, Burgessa and Olivia.  
"You guys know the plan," Olivia whispered as Zenon raised her arms and looked to the sky. The others nodded.  
Suddenly Zenon's body wavered like the screen of a Television when it can't quite find the signal.  
Suddenly Zenon's body split and there were 6 clones of her.  
"Lets see who's strongest now," she said with a smile. "I want my daughters alive . . . and maybe we'll let the traitor live to," she said eying Xana as she talked to her army of clones. She turned and gave A.X. a kiss.  
Odd lost half his life points and almost fainted. "Snap out of it Odd," Jeremy called.  
"Attack," Zenon whispered. The clones ran forward with almost inhuman speed and the battle commenced.  
Aelita was first to be devirtulized after doing some massive damage to the clone she was fighting. The clone turned its attention to Burgessa who had just devirtualized her clone.  
Olivia blocked a "stray" rock that came flying from another clone as she fought her clone.  
Eventually Odd, Charlotte, Xana, Olivia, and Burgessa were left breathing hard on the battlefield.  
"Ready for a real challenge?" Zenon asked as she made her staff appear. Her staff was black and red and the top was a glass orb that had A.X.'s symbol rotating in the middle of it. Zenon didn't wait for an answer she opened fire sending black arrows of lightning out.  
"I've only got one shot," Xana muttered to herself as she summoned a glowing yellow arrow and took aim at the advancing Zenon. Xana took aim and waited for her chance. A lightning bolt hit Olivia and she devirtualized.  
"I still have one more daughter," Zenon whispered surrounding her daughter in a field of lightning.  
"Now," Xana whispered as she let the arrow fly.  
The arrow flew across the screen heading for its target. Zenon gracefully did a front flip, landing in front of Charlotte and avoided the arrow with ease. "Are you joking?" she asked. Behind her there was a scream of pain.  
"Direct hit," Xana whispered as A.X. and Zenon hit their knees and screamed in pain.  
"A.X.," Burgessa whispered her eyes full of worry.

Zenon hit her knees and cried in pain. "Charlotte," Crystal's voice whispered through the screams.  
"Mother?!" Charlotte asked.  
"Kill me . . . hurry," Crystal begged. Charlotte saw her mom's eyes flash between normal and possesed as she tried to hold on to sanity. "Hurry," Crystal begged.  
Charlotte gripped her staff with both hands as tight as she could. "I . . . I can't mom, I just can't."  
"You . . . must," Crystal said her eyes returning to possessed and her voice becoming more evil.  
"Laser Arrow." Crystal's back straightened as the arrow hit her in the back. Crystal smiled as she fell into Charlotte's arms. Odd ran over, "Crystal?" he asked as she started to devirtualized.  
"I love you," she whispered before fully devirtualizing.  
"Mom?" Charlotte asked watching the data fragments disappear. "No mom! Don't leave me! Don't leave me," she cried as she tried to grab the disappearing data, but it was to no avail.

Xana sank to the ground in exhaustion as she watched A.X. scream in tortured pain.  
"A.X.," Burgessa whispered again. "A.X.," she called running forward.  
"Burgessa," Xana called, but she was too exhausted to do more then raise a warning hand.  
"A.X.," Burgessa said kneeling by his side.  
"Burgessa," he whispered the darkness spilling away from him to reveal a handsome boy with brown hair and brown eyes.  
"Yes Alex it's me," Burgessa said turning the gaze of her childhood sweetheart to look into her tear filled eyes.  
"I'm so sorry," he said as he leaned forward and kissed her.  
"Don't be. You're all right now," Burgessa said giving him a hug.  
"No I'm not," Alex whispered. Burgessa pulled back to seem him devirtualizing.  
"No Don't go!" she exclaimed.  
"I'm sorry my love," Alex whispered as he disappeared.  
"You can't go!" she exclaimed grabbing onto a larger fragment of data.  
"Return to the Past," Jeremy called as the white light engulfed everything.

**-In Burgessa's room-**  
Burgessa lay on her bed crying into her pillow. "Alex," she whispered as she wiped her eyes on her shirt sleeve and ran for the factory.  
Burgessa got there in time to see the geniuses except Charlotte working on something.  
"What happened to Alex?" she asked out of breath and slightly hysterical.  
"Who's Alex?" Aelita asked.  
"A.X. was Alex. My childhood sweetheart that disappeared 9 years ago," Burgessa explained rushing to look at the computer screen. She saw the data and all the information, but couldn't process half of it. "Can you heal him?" she asked.  
"I don't know," Xana replied truthfully.  
"But can you at least try?" Burgessa asked hysterical.  
Olivia nodded. "We can try, but we can't gaurentee anything.  
Burgessa nodded as she went and sat in a corner. She threw her arms around her knees and sat there staring at the geniuses as they got to work.

**-In Charlotte's room-**  
Charlotte sat on the bed crying as Odd held her close.  
"She's gone," Charlotte cried.  
"I'm sorry, but we had no choice."  
Charlotte sniffled. "Why?" she asked again.  
"I don't know, but," he said reaching into his backpack that was set on the floor. "She left you this," he said pulling out a necklace. On the end of the necklace was half of a broken blue heart. It was half of the necklace Crystal had gotten when Odd and Crystal had joined together.  
"I'm sure she'll always be with you," Odd whispered as he put the necklace around her neck.

**-in the factory-**  
Days past and not much happened. Burgessa didn't get any sleep as she watched the geniuses work on Alex's DNA that had somehow been recovered.  
Finally Burgessa crashed unable to stay awake.  
Xana sent an email to the other geniuses. Aelita and Charlotte opened the screens on Lyoddstal.  
_Xana - We can't keep leading Burgessa on like this.  
Olivia - I agree, we have to do somthing.  
Jeremy - but what can we do?  
Charlotte - We could accidentaly destroy the DNA  
Olivia - that would break Burgessa's heart and I think she would go mad  
Jeremy - well do you have any other ideas?  
Aelita - I do.  
Charlotte - What is it?  
Aelita - Erase her memories . . .  
Xana - I think I could program a scifizoa to do that.  
Jeremy - is that the plan we'll try to accomplish?  
Xana - yes  
Charlotte - yes  
Olivia - yes  
Aelita - yes  
Jeremy - all right. Xana what do we do?_  
The geniuses worked through the night creating their masterpiece. In the morning their plan was set. "Now we just need to find a way to . . ." Olivia looked for a nice way to say erase her memories.  
"Do what?" Burgessa asked raising her head. "Did you finish it!" she asked bouncing up.  
"Almost," Jeremy lied. "Want to go see what we have done?" he asked.  
Burgessa jumped up and was in the elevator before anyone else could move.  
"Transfer . . . Scanner . . . Virtualization . . ."  
Burgessa dropped to the ground of the garden sector.  
"Where is her Where is he?" she asked going hysterical.  
"Here!" a voice called. Burgessa whiped around to see her high school sweetheart. "Alex!" she exclaimed running over.  
Alex raised his hands. "Not yet. I'm not solid yet," he said keeping his opaque eyes on hers.  
"Alex what's wrong with your voice and your eyes?" Burgessa asked.  
"The geniuses are still working on it," Alex replied. "Is something wrong?" he asked.  
"Nothing. Something just doesn't feel right . . . I feel like . . ." Burgessa stopped midsentence as she fell backwards dizzy into Aelita and Charlotte's arms. "What?" she asked before going unconscience.  
"I hate to trick her like this," Charlotte whispered.  
"So do I," Aelita said taking an orb from her pocket and putting it over Burgessa's heart. Burgessa's body absorbed the orb.  
"Her memories have been rewritten," Xana confirmed.  
Jeremy nodded. "Return to the past."

**-burgessa's room-**  
Burgessa sat on her bed thinking.  
_'something doesn't seem right. someone seems missing...' _  
visions of the last battle came back to her. Of A.X. screaming in pain. visions of moments she had with alex. it suddenly came back to her that alex was gone forever and that her friends didn't try to bring him back. then it hit her.  
_' if alex came back, then what happened to my big sister Sandra?' _  


* * *

  
-on top of golden gate bridge -  
Burgessa - _finds and reads last chapter_ I love it!! _texts somebersongwolf and Goth-Odd  
_  
-in Kasi Karra's cell  
Kasi Karra - hey guys  
Goth-Odd - hey Kasi Karra, Linkmasta, Kioshie  
Sombersongwolf - can we read the next chapter now?  
Linkmasta - go ahead.  
Goth-Odd - _looks at cell phone_ Burgessa says she loves it.  
Linkmasta and Kasi Karra - Really?  
Kioshie - why really  
Linkmasta - she must be bluffing  
Kasi Karra - if she isn't I hate sending her on the world wide trip looking for us.

-On top of Egyptian Pyramids-  
Burgessa - I can't find them. I went to the South Pole, I went to the the Leaning Tower of Pisa, I went to Niagra Falls, I went to The Great Salt Lake, man they're just leading me on a wild goose chase. _picks up note_ Headed for Tokyo! well i've always wanted to go to tokyo now i have a reason to go!! _disappears_


End file.
